


Dragon Ball: Kira

by AdmiralxJaneway



Series: Dragon Ball: Kira [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Prologue, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralxJaneway/pseuds/AdmiralxJaneway
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline where Frieza enslaves the Saiyans about a decade later, a young Saiyan woman is forced to flee her home planet to stay alive and attempts to build a new life on Earth while keeping herself hidden from Frieza.
Series: Dragon Ball: Kira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797343
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue / Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore mild formatting issues.

"Kira! Kira, wake up!" Vegeta shook my shoulders. "Get dressed, quickly!" He had a terrifying urgency in his voice that shocked me awake. I got out of bed and quickly slid my bodysuit and armor on. I began to wrap my red cloak around myself as Vegeta stopped me. He handed me a black one instead. As I secured it around me he pulled the hood over my head, making sure my hair was completely tucked in. 

"What's going on?" I asked. He paused a moment and looked at me. 

"Frieza has taken over...my father is dead...and Frieza wants you dead, too." He whispered. My heart pounded in my chest. "I have to get you out of here." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the room in a daze. As we left the room, Nappa, who had been standing guard outside, followed behind us. 

“Vegeta-”

"Kira, if you want to live,  _ shut the hell up _ ." Vegeta growled. The cold tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. He hurried me down hallway after hallway. I could hear large ki explosions and distant shouting. Eventually I realized where we were heading; the pods. He typed a code into the keypad and the doors opened. He peeked into the room before pulling me through the doors, which shut behind me. Nappa stayed outside.

"Vegeta-"

"Shut UP!" He growled, opening a pod. I panicked, my heart raced. I felt tears running down my face before I realized I was crying. “Unbutton your cloak.” He left me standing in front of the open pod unfastening my cloak and returned after a few seconds. He ripped my necklace off and put it inside his cloak. 

“My necklace?” I whispered. 

“I’ll keep it safe.” He promised. “They have to believe you’re dead.” He fiddled with a small device in his hand and I felt his thumb finding the edge of my collarbone. He pressed the cold device against my skin beneath his thumb, pausing to make eye contact. "Take a deep breath." I did as he said before I felt the device burrowing under my skin. My husband quickly covered my mouth before I could scream in pain. I tried to catch my breath as Vegeta pulled me to him, holding me tight.

"Leaving is the only way to keep you alive. That device in your chest will keep you from being tracked." He kissed my forehead. "Even by me." My heart sank. 

"Vegeta please." I begged. "Come with me!" I felt something sharp pierce the side of my neck. "What did you-" I felt myself getting weak and drowsy. He fixed my cloak, guided me into the pod and secured me inside. “Please, Vegeta.”

"Goodbye,  _ Newo _ ." He said quietly, kissing my forehead. "I promise I  _ will  _ find you." He quickly retreated from the pod and closed the door, and I faded into a deep sleep waiting for the pod to launch. 

  
  


Chapter One: The Refugee 

I woke up in a bed. I tried to move but I was too sore. I pushed through and sat up in the bed, groaning in pain. I looked around the room and quickly realized I was somewhere I'd never been before. _  
__I guess it wasn't a dream after all…._

I heard footsteps approaching the room I was in and the doorknob turned. A young saiyan-looking woman with blue hair entered.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said cheerfully, smiling. "I was starting to wonder."

"Who… are you?" I asked.  _ Too weak to be a Saiyan _ . "Where am I?" 

"I'm Bulma, you're safe. You’re in Kame House." She said. Someone knocked on the door. "She’s awake, Piccolo!" Bulma called. The door opened and a Namekian entered. 

"Am...I on Namek?" I asked. 

"No," the Namekian said in a low gravelly voice. "But I can sense that you're not human, either, what are you?" He crossed his arms. 

"Human?" I asked. Human….Earth? "Am I on Earth?" He nodded.  _ I wonder what happened to Kakarrot. He should be on this planet somewhere. _

“I found you when your ship crashed and I brought you here.” The Namek said. “We found this in your cape.” He handed me a small note.

_ ‘If someone should find me, please keep me safe.’  _

"Vegeta _ …" _ I whispered, reading. 

_ ‘I am a refugee from my home planet, and am in need of protection.  _

_ I had to be sedated for my escape and will need time to sleep it off.  _

_ My name is Kira. Please help me.’ _

“It’s Kira, right?" The Namekian asked. I nodded. "Can you tell me what happened? How did you end up here?" I took a deep breath. 

“Our planet was taken over, our king murdered. The new ruler wanted me dead, too.” 

"Why did you need to be sedated for your escape?" Bulma asked. 

"I um...I didn’t want to go. My husband drugged me and put me in the ship…"

"What planet are you from?" The Namekian asked. I panicked.

Should I tell them? I looked at the note Vegeta left. He wouldn't want me to be so careless. 

"I'm from Telixa." I lied. The Namekian studied me. He couldn't tell if I was lying.  _ Is he... struggling to read my energy?  _ I felt for the device in my chest. Small, but still present. 

"I noticed that when I was checking for wounds, is that supposed to be there?" Bulma asked.

"No, but it needs to stay." I said quietly, remembering the pain involved in its placement. "It’s supposed to keep them from tracking me." 

"That's why I can't sense any energy coming from you. You're cloaked." The Namekian said. I nodded.

"We'll keep you safe." The Namekian said. "If they should find you." I nodded. 

"Thank you. Though I have to wonder if a  _ Human  _ and a  _ Namekian  _ would even stand a chance." 

"There are more of us. Our friend Goku is the strongest fighter in the world!" Bulma replied.  _ Hmm. _

"We're stronger than we seem." The Namekian said. "I'm Piccolo, by the way." Before I could respond, someone knocked on the door. Bulma opened it slightly and slipped out. 

“Have you ever heard of a man named Kakarrot?” I asked. “He came here from my world many years ago.” 

“Can’t say I have.” Piccolo answered.  _ What happened?  _ The door opened and Bulma returned, with two bags, one larger than the other. 

“Krillin is finally back from The Lookout.” She said. 

“It’s about time.” Piccolo responded, taking the smaller bag from her. “Eat this,” He poured the contents of the bag into his hand, and dropped a small nut into my palm.   
“What is it…?” I asked, confused. 

“It’s called a Senzu bean, it’ll heal your remaining injuries and restore your strength.” He explained. I hesitated, examining the bean and sniffing it. It didn’t smell like much of anything.  _ Is this a trap? _

“How...how do I know it's safe?” I asked. My heart raced. “How do I know you don’t work for Frieza and this isn't some elaborate trap?" 

"Hey, listen, I know you're scared, but really, it's okay. We don't want to hurt you." Bulma reassured. Piccolo put the remaining beans back into the back except one. 

"It's a waste, but look," he said, popping the bean into his mouth. "See?" he chewed and swallowed the bean. I hesitantly put it in my mouth and bit down, crunching the hard bean. 

"It's like eating a rock." I said, grinding the bean with my teeth. Bulma chuckled and I swallowed it. As soon as it hit my stomach I felt...better. Normal, even. 

"Frieza...is that the person that wants you dead?" Piccolo asked. I stood from the bed and stretched my no-longer-sore muscles, feeling like myself again. 

"Yes." I replied quietly. "He's...exceptionally powerful." Bulma removed some clothes from the larger bag she held. 

"Here, these should fit you." She said, handing them to me. I took them and looked down, noticing my armor had been removed and my bodysuit was damaged. 

"Where's my armor?" I asked, panicking. My heart raced.  _ If they come for me I don't stand a chance without my armor.  _

"It's right over here." Bulma said, motioning to a table in the corner of the room. "I noticed your... _ thing _ was ripped, I can fix it for you." She motioned to my bodysuit. 

"Oh um...thank you."

"I'll give you some privacy. You should come out and meet everyone when you’re done changing." She said, leaving the room. I sat on the edge of the bed, the clothes on my lap.  _ I guess this is my life now. _

_ "I promise I will find you.”  _ Vegeta’s voice echoed in my head.

_ “You better.”  _ I thought in response, as if he could hear me.

I took a deep breath and stood, taking my ripped bodysuit off. I changed into the pants and shirt Bulma had provided. I laid my bodysuit on the bed and headed for the door.  _ I might as well make the most of my time here. Maybe this friend of theirs would make a decent sparring partner. _

  
  
  



	2. The Vigilante

A woman’s shriek pierced the quiet night. I quickly headed toward her, finding a slim young woman struggling against an older, larger male attempting to take her purse. I intervened, delivering a swift punch to his face, careful not to kill the fragile human with a single blow. He fell to the ground, releasing his grip on the purse. The woman fled quickly, clutching her bag tightly. I turned and watched her flee.

“You’re welcome!” I called after her. I turned back around and the man was back on his feet, holding a weapon of some sort, pointed at me. There was a loud crack and a flash of light before I felt a sudden sharp sting in my left shoulder. I looked down, a hole in my armor...and a hole in _me._

I panicked and fired a large Ki blast at him. It killed him instantly, and I fled, flying home as blood poured from my wound. I clutched the wound with my hand, a futile attempt to keep my blood inside. It flowed around my hand, instead. By the time I was close enough to feel Bulma’s energy my head was spinning so intensely that it was difficult to fly straight. I tried to carefully land on the porch but instead stumbled and fell, slamming into the closed door. I steadied myself and found the keypad, entering the code to get in. The door unlocked and I opened it, stumbling across the threshold. I landed on my hands and knees, letting out a painful yelp as the force from catching myself hit my shoulder. I stared at the floor beneath me, breathing heavily, my blood spilling on the spotless laminate. 

Digging deep, I pushed myself up and stood. Groaning in pain with every movement. I leaned on the wall for support, trying to get to Bulma’s lab, where she would undoubtedly be, unable to hear me struggling. I left a trail of blood behind me as I progressed, my head spinning like an out-of-control ship. 

As I approached the door to her lab, I could hear her inside singing along to some kind of upbeat music. I pushed the button to open the door as my legs gave out, and I fell through the entryway to Bulma’s lab. I caught myself on my hands once again, this time nearly screaming in pain as the force traveled up my arm. 

“Bulma.” I panted. “I need help.” The music stopped. 

“What happened?” She asked, hurrying to me. She helped me stand up slowly.  
“I- some kind of weapon. It was loud, it cut right through my armor.” I said as she 

helped me to the bed nearby. I sat on the edge and she examined my wound.

“Kira, you’ve been shot!” She exclaimed. “Get your armor off.” She stepped away

to gather supplies. I struggled to remove my armor, wincing in pain with every movement. I lifted it over my head and cried out in pain. I dropped my armor and held my hand to the wound. She came back with a small cart of supplies. “Let me see.” I reluctantly moved my hand and she examined my injury. 

“How bad is it?” I asked. 

“I don’t know yet. Lean forward.” She said. I leaned forward, resting one arm on

my thigh for support. I felt Bulma’s hands searching my back. She made a clicking noise with her tongue that concerned me. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“There’s no exit wound.” She said. “There’s a bullet in your shoulder I need to get out.” 

“A _bullet?”_ I asked. She guided me to lay back in the bed. 

“It’s a piece of metal. It...it’s meant to kill people. You’re probably lucky that you’re not human, right now.” She put a cloth on my wound. “Hold pressure on that for a minute, I’ll be right back.” She walked away and I winced as I held the cloth tight against the hole in my shoulder. 

“Hey, Chi-Chi, is Goku around?” She asked, pacing. “I need a favor.” a few moments later she continued talking; “Can you get me some senzu beans? Kira’s hurt….thanks, Goku.” I heard her put the phone down and she came back over to the bed. She lifted my hand from the wound, removing the blood-soaked cloth to look. 

“Bullets aren’t right.” I said. “Why are they allowed?”  
“It’s complicated.” she replied. “And you mean guns. The gun is what was used to shoot you.” She turned and began to prepare something on her cart. “What happened to the person that shot you?” I didn’t say anything. She turned back and I avoided eye contact. “Kira?” I looked at her. She already knew the answer to her question.

“He’s dead.” I said quietly. She sighed. “I didn’t mean to, I panicked.” She looked at my wound, the bleeding finally slowing. 

“This isn’t going to be fun,” She warned. “I need to get the bullet out. I can try to give you a painkiller, but I don’t know how your body will react.” 

“Just....just do it.” I said. She moved a large scissor-type tool toward the wound, slowly reaching inside. At first it didn’t hurt, but the deeper she went, the more agonizing it became. I winced at first, gritting my teeth to bear the pain quietly. “I know, I’m sorry.” She said, pushing deeper. I couldn’t hold back any more and cried out. “I’ve almost got it.” I felt like I was going to pass out by the time she finally removed the bullet. I heard the metal object hit the bowl she dropped it into and I tried to make my tensed body relax.   
“I tried not to kill him.” I said quietly. 

“I know.” She replied. I could tell she was disappointed. “You’ve come a long way in the last six months.” She cleaned my wound and bandaged it. “When you first came here, you wouldn’t have cared if that man lived or died.”   
_Truth is, I still don’t care if that man lived or died. He tried to kill me...but I care about Bulma and what she thinks of me._ “Goku should be here soon with some Senzu beans, that should get you healed up pretty quickly. You should rest until then.” She said. I nodded, closing my eyes as she began to quietly clean up the mess. I fell asleep quickly, my body completely exhausted. I had a nightmare I hadn’t had in a long time. 

Surrounded by smoke and whispers, but I could only make out a few things being said. My heart raced as I spun, searching for the source of the voices echoing around me 

"...it's not right..." 

"I won't do it!" 

"I can't!" 

Finally I saw a silhouette in the smoke, and it seemed to be getting closer. It was so much bigger than me. When It broke through the smoke I could finally see the violet man, towering over me. He stared down the bridge of his nose at me, one hand in the pocket of his dark purple trench coat, the other larger-than-life fist clenched tight in anger.

"She's just a _child._ " He growled. It was _his_ voice I was hearing. He reached his hand down toward me and I sprang up in the bed, screaming. The door to Bulma’s lab opened and she ran in, Goku close behind.

“Kira, are you alright?” She asked, looking around. 

“I’m fine,” I panted. “I...had a nightmare.” Bulma handed me a Senzu bean. 

“Here, since you’re awake, you should eat this.” She said. I reluctantly took the

bean and ate it, chewing the gravel-like food until it was small enough to swallow. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” I groaned. I sat up on the edge of the bed as my shoulder began to feel better. Bulma removed the bandage to look and the hole was gone, completely healed except for a small scar. 

“Looks better already!” She said happily. 

“Thank you both.” I said, standing. I noticed a small child standing behind Goku.

“No problem!” Goku said happily. The child quickly peeked out from behind Goku and retreated to safety. 

“Is this Gohan?” I asked, trying to see the child. Goku pulled him out from behind him and held him on his shoulder. “I’ve heard alot about-” I was shocked when I saw.... a tail. I… “You have a tail…” 

“Yeah, we’re not too sure why. I had one too!” Goku said. I looked at Goku’s face. So familiar...yet I can’t place it. He put Gohan down and he went back to hiding behind his father. _Oh no…_ this is Kakarrot. He...doesn’t know who he is. _His father will be so disappointed_. 

“I uh...I’ve never seen someone with a tail before.” I lied. _He looks just like Bardock, how could I have been so dense?_

“I should get Gohan back before Chi-Chi realizes I brought him with me.” Goku chuckled, heading toward the door. I stared at Gohan as they left. A saiyan child, the spitting image of Bardock.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bulma said, pulling me back to reality as the door closed behind them. 

“Oh no, I… I don’t know.” I shrugged it off. “I think I need some sleep after all that. Thank you, Bulma. I owe you.”

“I’ll put it on your tab.” She chuckled. “Get some rest.” I headed for the door to her lab as she went back to the research she was working on when I interrupted. I made my way to my bedroom and got my bodysuit off. I changed into the soft purple pajamas she got me and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. It feels like I've been here for an eternity. _I’m starting to think you might not be coming for me, Vegeta._

I sighed and got comfortable under the blanket, but as soon as I closed my eyes all I could see was that violet man from my nightmares. I tossed and turned for a while, trying desperately to shake his image from my mind. Eventually, I gave up and got back out of bed, heading to the kitchen. I filled the tea kettle with water and turned the stove on, making two cups of hot tea. When it was ready I took them both to Bulmas lab. I carefully pushed the button to open the door and she chuckled. 

“I thought you were going to bed.” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” I said, handing her a cup. 

“Thanks.” She smiled. I nodded.

“Tell me more about your friend Goku.” I requested, sitting on a table behind her.

“Hm...where would I even start? I’ve known him since he was a kid.” she speculated, taking a sip of her steaming hot tea.

“He...he said he had a...a tail as well?” I asked. “What happened?” She put her tea down. 

“Why are you so interested in their _tails_?” She asked. Turning to face me, leaning on her desk.

“I-” I stupidly had no lie prepared for this. “My people have tails.” Her face contorted in confusion.

“But you don’t…”

“I’m an anomaly.” I said. “I think Goku might be from my planet.” I looked down, suddenly homesick. “His energy _feels_ like home.” 

“Kira…” Bulma started, I looked up at her and she had so much pity in her eyes. 

“Don’t- don’t look at me like that.” I said harshly. She turned back around to her computer. “I’ll find my way home one day.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” She asked. “You said your life was in danger.” 

“I just have to keep training, and get strong enough to kill _him._ Hopefully my husband is still alive somewhere and we can reclaim our world.” 

“You don’t talk about him much.” She said. 

“I miss him.” I said quietly. “But I’m so angry with him for sending me away...for not coming with me.” I stared at the floor. “He’s so damn stubborn.” Bulma laughed.

“You’re one to talk.” She said. I chuckled, drinking my tea. 

“I’m sure he had his reasons...I just hope I get to see him again.” 

“If he’s as stubborn as you are, I’m sure he’ll keep his promise to find you.” She replied. I smiled. 

“You’re right, thank you, Bulma.” She nodded. I wondered about Kakarrot, he was supposed to conquer this planet, and instead he's raising a half Saiyan child. _Dirtying our gene pool._ "Did something happen to Goku?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. 

"He...if he was from my planet, if we're the same species, he'd remember." 

"Oh." She thought for a few moments. "He had a pretty bad head injury when he was little." 

"So he has no memory?" She shrugged. 

"Humans don't remember our lives until we're about 4 or 5, that's normal to us. I'd never noticed how much of his childhood he remembered." She drank more of her tea and set the mug back down. “You’re pretty convinced he’s from _Telixa_ , huh?” She asked. I was surprised she remembered the lie I told her six months ago when I arrived here. 

“He...he looks _just like_ a man I knew back home, _Bardock_.” I said. “Bardock sent one of his sons away when he was a baby.” Bulma turned around and looked at me, astonished. 

“Why would he send his son away?” She asked.

“He...It’s complicated. He was the weaker of the two sons, and...it’s just something my people do.” I can’t exactly tell her that Kakarrot was meant to conquer the earth and prepare it to be sold to the highest bidder. 

“Life on your planet sounds...different.” I could tell she was trying to be polite. She didn’t like the sound of it. “Tell me about your life before you came here...you never talk about it.” 

I paused, trying to decide on a story to tell her. 

  
  
  



	3. Interlude #1 - The Healing Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira tells Bulma about her old life.

I sat on the bench in front of my vanity, clutching my left arm to my chest. I struggled to unfasten my braided hair with only one hand when I heard the door open. 

" _Newo_ what happened?" Vegeta growled as soon as he saw me. I looked in the mirror and saw my shoulder already turning three shades of purple. Not to mention the black eye, busted lip, and countless other bruises. 

"I um… I didn't do well enough in training today." I said meekly. My soon-to-be-husband stood behind me and examined my shoulder. I felt tears running down my face. 

"Bardock did this?" He asked. I nodded. 

"I wanted to take a hot bath but I couldn't get my hair undone, or my clothes off."

I felt him gently starting to remove the pins and bands keeping my hair in place. 

"I'll be having words with Bardock." He hissed.

"Vegeta…" I whimpered. "Just...just let it go." 

"Your shoulder looks broken, Kira." He said. 

"I'll be fine." I said quietly. He removed the final braid and gently brushed my hair out. 

"Go start your bath, I'll be there in a minute to undress you." He gave me goosebumps when he ordered me around . I carefully stood from the bench and headed toward the bathroom in our wing of the castle. He swatted my ass as I left and I gasped in surprise at the sting. He chuckled softly and I continued to the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water. I was adding some herbs and salts to aid the healing when he came in. He abruptly ripped the left arm of my tank top. 

"Vegeta!" I exclaimed. 

"You have plenty." He growled softly. He lifted the shredded remains of my tanktop over my head and right arm. "What the _hell?_ " I barely felt his fingers over my ribs. "Kira I need to know what happened." I looked in the mirror and saw the left side of my chest had turned the same shades of purple. 

"I told you." I replied. 

"Tell me more." He demanded. 

"I...Bardock made me spar with Raditz. He said the loser would be punished." I looked at the floor. "Needless to say, I lost. Bardock wailed on me." I could hear Vegeta's breathing change as he got angrier. 

"He won't get away with this." He growled. "Turn around." I did as he said and he unfastened my bra, I slipped my right arm out of the strap and he carefully guided the left strap over my shoulder and down my arm. He helped remove the remainder of my clothing before helping me into the tub and the worst part...sitting down. I cried out in pain as he supported me trying to bend. Once I was settled he left, promising to return to help me get out. I struggled to relax my aching muscles in the searing hot water. I rested my head against the back of the tub and closed my eyes. 

  
  


After a while, I heard Vegeta come back in. I kept my eyes closed. 

"Kira, my father wants to see you." He said. My stomach dropped. 

"Why?" I asked, suspicious. 

"He wants to see your injuries." 

"What have you done?" 

"What needed to be done!" He snapped. I opened my eyes and saw him towering over me, studying the bruises. 

"Can you help me get out?" I asked. He carefully helped me stand out of the tub and wrapped my robe around me. I headed for my dresser in our room and pulled out underwear, a tank top and shorts. He helped me dress before replacing my robe.  
“Ready?” He asked. I nodded. He paused a moment and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. “I won’t let this happen again.” He pulled away and silently led me from our wing of the castle to his father's Throne Room. 

Vegeta kept his hand on my back as we walked in. Bardock was on his knees to the right, facing the king, his face bloodied.

"Ah, here she is." King Vegeta said as we approached. "Kira, please, show me these injuries my son speaks of." 

Vegeta gently helped me modestly expose my purple shoulder and rib cage. 

"Father-" Vegeta started, pulling my robe back up around me and tying the belt. 

"Quiet." The king snapped, cutting him off. "Kira, I'll be training you from now on. Son, take Kira to the healing tanks. Tell the Overseer I want her healed by tomorrow." 

"Yes, father." Vegeta said. 

He began to usher me out of the throne room as I heard a powerful strike and Bardock yelp. 

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" The King growled. "She's to be the Queen, how _dare_ you?" Another strike, another yelp. 

"Don't look back." Vegeta warned. His father always said looking back was a sign of weakness. 

"What if Lord Beerus had come?!" The king scolded. "He'd kill us all for what you did to her!" 

Vegeta led me from the throne room to the healing chamber. 

"Do I...do I _have_ to get into one of those tanks?" I asked, my heart racing. "Please, Vegeta, surely you can talk your father out of this." We stopped outside the door. 

"What is it, _Newo_?" He asked, putting his palm on my cheek. "This isn't like you."

"I...those things freak me out. I'd rather just heal on my own." 

"You heard what my father said. If Lord Beerus returns and sees you in this condition, he'd surely destroy the planet." I looked down at the floor. Vegeta put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "Chin up. Be brave. You're a Saiyan, act like one." I nodded and he took me into the healing chamber. 

He told the Overseer what happened and the king's orders. The Overseer examined my injuries and determined there was more than superficial damage. I had likely broken several ribs and my shoulder. 

“Here, drink this.” The Overseer said, handing me a cup with a dark colored liquid. “It’s a mild sedative, it’ll help you relax.” I took a sip and wretched instantly. "It's better to just...down it." I nodded.

"Could've warned me." I chugged the rest of the sedative and fought my body to keep it down. He handed me a cup of juice to get the awful taste out of my mouth and began attaching monitors to me. I started to feel a little lightheaded and leaned on Vegeta for support. 

"That ‘ _mild sedative’_ works fast." He observed.

"I'm okay." I replied. The Overseer finished attaching everything and I was guided to the tank. Vegeta helped me inside as it began to fill with warm regeneration fluid - _Synthetic_ _Saiyan DNA._ I felt my eyes getting heavy as the breathing mask was fastened on my face. The Overseer closed the door and Vegeta stood there stoically, his arms crossed. Watching as the fluid filled the tank and I fell asleep...and into another nightmare. 

I stood in an unfamiliar living room. A sofa I didn’t recognize sat in the corner, and toys that I’d never seen before littered the floor. I heard quiet crying coming from upstairs. I slowly explored the home, searching for a staircase that didn’t seem to exist. After what felt like an eternity, I found the bottom step of the stairs leading to the second floor. I began to climb the stairs...on my hands and knees. I tried but I just couldn’t stand, I couldn’t walk up these stairs I had to crawl. The crying got louder as I approached the top step. Ivory carpet soiled with red splatter lined the hallway. I slowly made my way down the hallway and the crying grew louder and louder. 

“Why?” A female voice sobbed repeatedly. I found her in the last bedroom. Soaked in blood, cradling a child’s pale, lifeless body. The woman looked up at me, and an array of emotions crossed her face. “What have you done?” She screeched at me. My heart raced. I didn’t do this. _How could I have done this?_ I looked down at my hands and they were stained with blood.  
I woke up screaming and sprang up in my bed, Vegeta appeared in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"You're okay." He cooed. 

"I...I don't understand." I said. “How did I get here?”

"There was a...an incident in the healing chamber." I looked at Vegeta. His forearms were covered in bandages. 

"What…?" I struggled to wake myself up, to fight the fatigue. 

"You don't remember anything?" I shook my head gently.

"The last thing I remember was you standing outside the pod.” I said. “How long was I out?” 

“You destroyed the pod, Kira.”

“I did what?” 

“It’s irreparable-”  
“Did I do that to you?” I interrupted, motioning toward his bandaged arms. 

“Newo, it’s okay.” He said, ignoring my question. 

“Did I do that to you?” I asked again.

“No, I- I had to pick you up out of a pile of glass...but that’s not important." He put his

hands on my face. “Newo, I think you’re a _Super Saiyan_.” 

“What?” I asked “Vegeta, you know that’s just a legend.” 

“Then tell me how you managed to obliterate the healing chamber while sedated.” he said. “Kira, your hair turned red, you were _glowing_.” 

"Vegeta-"

"There are cameras in the healing chamber if you don't believe me.” I nodded.

“I want to see what happened.” I said. Vegeta took me down to the healing chamber, where there was a pod missing from the line. He demanded the Overseer show us the footage from that day and he loaded the video. For a while, it looked normal, just me, unconscious in the tank. After a few minutes the water began to bubble, like it was boiling. The Overseer and his attendant crowded around the tank to see what was happening. 

“Get Prince Vegeta, now!” The overseer snapped at his attendant. The attendant ran from the room and the Overseer continued to watch as I began moving in the pod. He administered more sedatives. After a few minutes, Vegeta and the King ran in the room. At this point I was thrashing in the pod, desperately trying to free myself. 

“What are you just standing around for?” King Vegeta bellowed. “Sedate her!”  
“We- We’ve tried, my king. She’s not responding to the sedatives!” The Overseer replied. 

I watched Vegeta approach the tank slowly, watching me struggle for freedom. The pod I was in began to glow a faint red hue.

“She’s not conscious.” Vegeta said quietly, never taking his eyes from me. “The sedative is working, she’s having a nightmare.” I watched myself struggling in the pod, fighting to remove the breathing mask. I could hear a faint muffled scream as the water bubbled more rapidly, the crimson glow around the pod intensified, my hair turned completely red. A single crack appeared in the glass at the front of the pod. Vegeta reached out, putting his hand against the glass. 

"I'm here, Newo." He said quietly. My eyes opened, and there was a brief serenity before a bright crimson shockwave of energy emanated from the pod, shattering the tank and throwing Vegeta, his father, the overseer, and his attendant back against the walls. The regeneration fluid spilled from the pod with my motionless body. I laid there, quivering in the broken glass, until Vegeta scrambled to his feet and raced to my side. He picked me up and his father covered me with my robe before Vegeta left the room with me.

“Vegeta, I don’t understand.” I started. “Where did all that power come from?” 

“Did you ever find out where the power came from?” Bulma asked, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head. 

“Being a _Super_ is the stuff of legends. It’s not real.” I shrugged. “I told Vegeta it was just a freak thing and he needed to move on...he was hung up on that for a long time.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“He’d do things constantly to try to secretly make me go _Super_.” I had to be careful not to say Saiyan, she can’t know I’m not a Telixan...she’d never trust me again. “It got old, rather quickly.” She chuckled. 

“Well, I think I’m done here for the night, why don’t we both get some rest?” She suggested. I nodded. “A bunch of friends are getting together at Kame house for lunch tomorrow, you should join us.” I thought about it for a few moments before answering. _I could learn more about Kakarrot._ _  
_ “Sounds like fun.” I said, nodding. Bulma followed me out of her lab and we both went to our respective bedrooms to get some much-needed rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and friends learn the truth about Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter runs parallel to the canon story line around Episode 2-3 of DBZ

**Reunions**

“Kira, are you going to sleep all day?” Bulma called through the door. I turned over and looked for the clock. Almost noon. When I didn’t respond, Bulma came in. “Kira?” 

“I’m up.” I said, rubbing my eyes.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” She said, leaving the room and my door open. 

“I’ll meet you there later.” I said, turning back over.

“You promise you’ll actually show?” She yelled. I sighed. 

“Yes.” I grumbled. 

“There’s tea on the counter for you!” She shouted as she opened the front door. It shut before I could thank her. I climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen, finding a steaming cup of tea on the counter. I took my tea with me to get dressed before heading to the training room she had set up for me. A good morning workout has made me feel right at home here. 

After a very brief training session, I suddenly felt a very powerful and familiar energy approaching distantly. It’s close, but not heading this way. _Who is that?_ I paused, pondering my options. 

What if that’s Frieza, and he’s searching for me? He’ll find Goku’s energy and think it’s me...he’ll slaughter my friends. My heart raced. I rushed to Bulma’s lab to retrieve my damaged armor, it would be better than nothing. I found it on her workbench, cleaned of my blood and the hole repaired. Smiling, I quickly put it on and hurried out the door, flying as fast as I could for Kame house, determined to save my friends. I kept a tab on that energy while I flew, it was going to beat me there. I pushed myself to fly faster but I wasn’t as fast as him. It’s… oh no...no, not Raditz. 

I guess...at least it's not Frieza.

I could hear Raditz yelling as I grew closer. 

“Your true power is gone now!” He snarled. “Without your tail you’ve lost your ability to transform at the full moon!” He’s told them everything...I wonder if Bulma will ever forgive me for lying to her all this time. “Now I can see how you can be on good terms with these _weaklings_.” Gohan cowered in Bulma’s arms as the rest of the group stood behind Goku, ready to fight. Goku stood only feet away from Raditz in a fighting stance, fists clenched tight. I hovered nearby, my energy still cloaked by the device, preparing to intervene. 

“Listen! This is my home, and these are my friends!” Goku yelled. “It doesn’t matter what you say I am!” He lowered his voice slightly. “And you sure don’t act like any brother I’d want to have.” Raditz crossed his arms. “My name is _Goku_ and I live _here!_ So just leave us alone!” 

“Yeah, just go!” Bulma shouted. I clenched my fists. 

“Even if you are brothers,” Roshi started “That doesn’t mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you do, you big creep!” Raditz uncrossed his arms and began to walk toward Bulma and Gohan. 

“So baby brother wants to be left alone…” He started. I couldn’t wait any longer. I flew closer and dropped down in between Bulma and Raditz. 

“Raditz, don’t do this!” I shouted. He took a step back and everyone gasped. 

"Kira?!” He sounded shocked at first, but after a moment I heard him chuckle. He moved toward me. I stepped forward. "I _knew_ Vegeta lied. I _knew_ you had to be alive.” 

“Just go!” I shouted. “Leave your brother alone, he’s built a life here!” Raditz laughed.

“Kira, you know this guy?” Goku asked. I turned around to face the group. 

“I- I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you all.” I said. “I’m from Planet Vegeta, I’m a Saiyan, not a Telixan.” 

“ _Telixan_ ?” Raditz asked, laughing. I turned back around and threw a full-force punch at his face. He quickly evaded and grabbed me by the hair, his knuckles pressing into the base of my skull. "I should kill you right now." He growled. I heard everyone gasp _._ “But you’re far too valuable for that now.” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked angrily.

“A huge comet slammed into Planet Vegeta. It was vaporized and our race destroyed..” Raditz replied. “There’s only a handful of us Saiyans left, as far as we can tell,” He tightened his grip on my hair and I winced. “We were the only ones away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, Kakarrot, the rest of us had been sent off to perform a few ‘hostile takeovers’… and now we’ve found another world we’d like to conquer, it should bring in a very high price...we thought we’d have to give it up, until I remembered you, Kakarot.” He shrugged. “You’re not as powerful as I might have hoped, but still, with your help we should manage nicely.” I struggled to free myself from his grip. He clicked his tongue at me. “Now, now, Kira, you know you’re no match for me.” He laughed. “You never have been.” I spit in his face. 

"I'm no longer the weak little _bitch_ you and your father used to _beat on_." I said, breaking his grip on me with a series of full force punches to his face. It hardly phased him but I was free. I might not be as strong, but I’m quicker. He chuckled. 

“No, I think you’re exactly that same weak little bitch I used to beat on.” He replied, drawing back his arm and delivering a powerful punch to my gut. It knocked the wind out of me and I dropped to my hands and knees, struggling to breathe. Raditz went over toward Goku. 

“Kira!” Bulma exclaimed as I dropped.

“Well now, what do you think? Are you excited?” He asked. “You should be...I’ve come to take you back into the fold.” 

“I’ve heard enough!” Goku yelled. “I’d die before I’d join a gang of pirates like you!”  
“Hmph.” Raditz crossed his arms. “I couldn’t help but notice your son has a tail.” 

“Leave him out of this!”

“I’ll decide that!” Raditz growled. “If you won’t join us, I suppose I’ll have to settle for taking the boy in your place.” Bulma screamed. 

“Goku?” Krillin asked nervously as I struggled to get my feet under me.

“We’ll see about that!” Goku shouted. 

“I see the fire in your eyes, brother, you should come with me!” Raditz coaxed, reaching a hand toward Goku. “It’s in your blood...you love to fight.”

“Don’t...don’t do it, Goku.” I stuttered, finally standing. “You’re not like us!” 

“Shut up!” Raditz yelled, approaching Goku, Krillin and Roshi. Bulma cowered behind them, clutching Gohan close.

“I’m right here with you, Goku.” Krillin reassured.  
“Just stay close to Gohan.” He replied. Raditz walked straight toward him confidently. 

“Watch him, Goku.” Roshi warned. In an instant, Raditz was beside Goku and his knee was in Goku’s chest. I watched the color drain from Goku’s face before he flew into the air, slamming down on the sand. He laid there clutching his chest, groaning in agony. 

“Daddy!” Gohan called, running away from Bulma to his father as Roshi and Krillin also rushed over. 

“Gohan, no!” Bulma yelled, chasing after him.

Raditz laughed menacingly and intercepted Gohan before he could reach his father. Gohan wailed as Raditz held him in the air by the back of his shirt.

“Raditz, stop!” I yelled. “He’s just a child!” 

“Like I said, I’m taking your son.” He ignored me. “If you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you listen closely!” Goku fought the pain and lifted his head to look at his brother.

“Come on, Goku, you have to get up!” Krillin coaxed. 

“I’ll give you one day to think about my offer...Although, let’s be realistic, Kakarrot, I’m not giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us, _which you will,_ there’s something I want you to do...prove to me that you mean it...you can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings. Just stack them on the beach here when you’re done and I’ll be back tomorrow for a head count.”  
Everyone else was shocked by this demand. To me, this was typical Raditz behavior. I tried to rush him and grab Gohan, but I was met with a swift and powerful backhand to the face, I felt my lip split open just like it did the last time, and I was thrown backwards a good ten feet. My head spinning, I fought to sit up.

“Kira, when will you learn?” He laughed. “I mean come on this is just _pathetic._ You call yourself a saiyan with a power level like _that?”_ He mocked. He turned back to Goku. “So what do you say Kakarrot? I do hope you’ll come through for me on this one.” He held Gohan in front of him, examining the child. “After all, he _is_ my nephew, It would be a shame if I had to hurt him…” Gohan screamed and begged for help.

“Help, daddy, I’m scared!” The four-year-old wailed. 

“What’s the matter, Kakarrot? You haven’t answered me, let’s try again. If you want your son back, I want you to eliminate one hundred earthlings by this time tomorrow...do you understand?” 

“Put me down!” Gohan continued to scream and struggle against Raditz. Goku, struggling to sit up, leaned on his arm and grunted in response to his brother. 

“Uh-huh.” The tide began to come in, the waves high enough to have covered Goku’s face if he hadn’t sat up. He rubbed his chest where he’d been struck.

“That’s good...Do this little job for me and you can join us. But fail, and I’ll see to it your son suffers a most unpleasant end.” Gohan sobbed. 

“You coward!” Krillin shouted. “Hiding behind a kid!” Bulma and Roshi agreed with him, both calling Raditz names as if that would help us. 

“It won’t do you any good!” Roshi yelled. “Goku isn’t capable of killing anyone!” Raditz glared at Roshi. 

“Quiet, old man!” Raditz snapped. “Kakarrot is a Saiyan, I think you’ll be very surprised at what he’s capable of doing! Of course, it will make no difference either way...every living thing on this plant will be eliminated soon.” Everyone gasped. That means Frieza is coming...and we’re all screwed. “After we’ve finished our current job, I’ve decided the Earth will be our next target.” Everyone gasped. I laughed, slowly climbing to my feet. 

“You’ve decided?” I asked. “Since when do _you_ decide anything?” 

“You shut your damn mouth!” He snarled. 

“You...you WHAT?” Roshi asked, shocked. Raditz chuckled softly.

“Even without Kakarrot, three Saiyans should be more than enough for the job...we could conquer this puny planet in our sleep.” Goku reached for his son in a futile attempt, he couldn’t even stand. “So you see, brother, whether you kill one hundreds Earthlings now, or not, the end result is the same.” Goku struggled to grab Raditz’s ankle, grunting in pain. 

“Please…” he groaned. “Leave Gohan out of this.”

“I wish I could, Kakarrot...but you understand, I need to give you a little extra incentive to do what I’ve asked.”

“Please, let him go…” Goku begged.

“Just look at how pathetic you are… Please, brother, show some pride.” He yanked his leg from Goku’s grasp. “You have until tomorrow, try to enjoy it.” Raditz hovered in the air above Kame house. 

“No- Please!” Goku begged. 

“I’m expecting great things from you, brother, don’t let me down!” Raditz flew away with Gohan, Goku begging him to stop. Raditz cackled maniacally while Gohan cried and screamed for his father. I clenched my fists so tight that I partially expected to have drawn blood. Goku briefly stood before falling back to his knees. He screamed, pounding his fists into the water and sand. 

“Goku, are you alright?” Krillin ran over to him. 

“I’m sorry but there was nothing we could do, Goku.” Roshi apologized. Goku groaned and called his strange cloud-companion, fighting to stand up. 

“NIMBUS!” He screamed.

“No, Goku, wait!” Roshi begged.

“Goku do you really think you can beat him if you go after him right now??” Krillin tried to talk sense into him. Goku fell back to the ground, sitting in the water.

“I need to try…” He said, his voice cracking.

“We need to use our heads!” Roshi recommended. I took off, chasing after Raditz, knowing I could do nothing to stop him. But, like Goku said, I need to try. 

  
  
  
  



	5. The Death of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira desperately tries to save her friend's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than I'd planned.  
> Runs parallel to the canon storyline around episodes 4-6

“Kira, wait!” Bulma yelled. “Don’t!” Ignoring her, I flew towards Raditz’s energy. I followed him as stealthily as possible, his scouter unable to detect me. I have a very small chance of beating him, and he has a decent chance of killing me if I fail. But who are the other Saiyans that survived? Whoever they are, they now know that I’m alive, and where I am. No doubt they could hear Raditz through the scouter. I observed from a distance as Raditz locked Gohan in his ship. Once he was a comfortable distance from the pod I descended behind him, quickly grabbing his tail. 

“Huh? What the hell?” He shouted, shocked. “Where did you come from??” He tried to swing his elbows backward at me but I ducked and managed to sweep one of his legs out from under him,letting go of his tail as he fell to the ground. He was back up on his feet before I could capitalize, however. 

“You can’t track me, I knew I could catch you off guard.” I said, backing up slightly as he regained his composure. 

“Clever.” He chuckled. “You were always smarter than my father gave you credit for.” 

“I don’t give a shit what your father thinks of me.” I replied. “Who are the others left alive?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he snarled. “Hopeful one of them is your lover?” He smiled. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up to see him again if I were you.” My body flooded with rage and my energy surged wildly. I rushed him, punching and kicking him so rapidly that it was all he could do to keep up to block me, let alone to attack. Eventually, he found an opening, as he always did, and connected with a kick to my side that felt like a broken rib. I groaned in pain as his strike sent me flying. I landed on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I laid there a moment, gasping for air. 

“You’ll never learn, will you? You’re simply no match for me, Kira.” He walked toward me. “Hell, I wonder if you’re even a Saiyan! You never even had a tail.” I got back up, fighting through the pain. 

“I AM a Saiyan!” I shouted angrily. “I’m to be your Queen one day, you should show some respect!” Raditz laughed. 

“Haven’t you been listening?” He asked. “Queen of what, exactly? A field of debris in space?” He laughed. “Kira, our world is gone, our people are gone! You’re nothing more than an orphan that doesn’t belong.” He turned and walked away. “You’re not even worth my time. I quickly charged a ki blast and fired it at him, catching him off guard. He hollered as it struck him, erupting into a small explosion. “You bitch! I’ll kill you for that!”

“Kill me if you want, my friends will bring me back.” I snickered. 

“What?” He asked, confused. “How?” 

“On this planet, they have these ‘Dragon Balls’ that can grant wishes.” I replied, taking the opportunity to quickly rush him, grabbing the scouter off his face, and moving back away to a comfortable distance. I held the scouter up to my mouth.

“I know you’re listening...” I said. “I don’t know who you are, but don’t you dare come looking for me. I promise I’ll be long gone before you get here.” 

“What are you doing?” Raditz yelled. I looked at him and smiled, squeezing my hand around the scouter, crushing it to bits. “You’ll pay for that!” He rushed me, I blocked every punch and kick but he was too strong for me to keep it up for long. Eventually I blocked a punch wrong and felt my right forearm break with the force. I cried out in agony. I felt Goku and Piccolo in the distance, headed this way. Raditz punched me in the face, sending me back to the ground. I stood again, feeling my eye beginning to swell. 

“Don’t you know when to stay down?” He asked. I attempted to attack him again, but with one arm it was a futile attempt. He blocked my punch and then struck my right shoulder in such a way that felt like it popped right out of the socket. I cried out once again, falling to my knees. I couldn’t get back up this time. Raditz drew his leg back and threw his knee into my face, my nose almost instantly leaking blood in response. I fell backward onto my back again, writhing in agony. 

“This feels like old times, doesn’t it?” He asked sarcastically, kicking me in the ribs. “Come on, I want to hear you beg for mercy! Beg, Kira!” I curled up and coughed, spitting out blood. He laughed as he continued to kick me while I was on the ground, curled up in a ball, screaming in pain with each blow. 

My head began to spin as I coughed up more blood. I could feel Piccolo and Goku getting closer, I just need to hold out a little longer. 

My vision began to fade as I fought to maintain consciousness, each blow jerking me back to reality. 

“Hey, Raditz!” Goku snarled as they descended. Raditz delivered one final extra-powerful kick, which felt like it may have broken a few more ribs. 

“Well look who’s decided to drop in.” Raditz said as I struggled to keep my eyes open. “It’s little brother. Oh, and he’s brought the green man with him.” 

I blacked out for an indeterminate amount of time, coming around to the sound of my heartbeat echoing in my ears and Goku’s agonized screams. I coughed up more blood, as I turned to spit it out I witnessed the terrible course of events that had been unfolding. Goku was on the ground, Raditz stomping his foot repeatedly into his brother’s chest, laughing maniacally. Piccolo looked on, with...only one arm...powerless to help Goku.

Suddenly I felt an obscene surge of power. It was coming from...the pod? Gohan burst out and flew into the air, screaming in fury. 

“You?!” Raditz yelled. “I don’t believe it!” Raditz stopped attacking Goku and turned toward Gohan, shocked.

“Goku!” Piccolo shouted. “Look over by the crater...It’s your son!”   
“It...can’t...be…” Raditz said, stunned by the child standing in front of him, shaking with rage. 

“Gohan?” Goku asked wearily. “Gohan...Daddy can’t get up right now...Run away from here!” My head got foggy again, I could feel my grip on consciousness loosening quickly. “Run, Gohan!” 

“Leave...my daddy….ALONE!” Gohan screamed as I blacked out again.

  
  
  


“Kira? Kira, can you hear me?” Is that Piccolo? I tried to open my eyes. The bright cloudless sky behind him cast a shadow around him leaning over me, I couldn’t make out his face. “It’s over, Raditz is dead.” I tried to take a deep breath but the broken ribs made that difficult. I winced in pain. 

“Is- Is everyone alright?” I asked quietly. Piccolo paused. My heart sank. 

“Goku is dead.” He replied. _Damnit, Raditz._

“We..can bring...him back...right?” I asked through the increasing pain. Piccolo nodded, reaching under me and lifting me from the grass. I cried out in agony as he moved my broken body. 

“Let’s get you to the aircar.” He said. I chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“What a time to be out of senzu beans” I said quietly. Piccolo cracked a smile briefly before returning to his stoic self. 

He laid me down across the back seat of the car and stepped away. I faded in and out the entire trip home. I remember Bulma, Roshi and Krillin talking...but only bits and pieces of their conversation. 

“I guess one of us is going to have to tell ChiChi about Goku and Gohan, huh?” Krillin asked. _Gohan? Piccolo only said Goku died._

“Krillin...You and Goku have always been best friends...it should be you.” Roshi said. 

“Me?!” Krillin exclaimed. “No, I’d rather die!” I groaned.

“What...happened to...Gohan?” I asked slowly.

“Piccolo took him…” Roshi said. “To train him to control his power.” 

“Apparently the two Saiyans that are on the way here are _stronger than Raditz._ ” Bulma said. I panicked. _Who could that be?_ I tried to sit up in the seat, grunting in agony with every movement. I only made it halfway upright.

“Who is coming?” I asked. “Did Raditz give you names?” 

“Kira, lay down!” Bulma snapped, ignoring my question. 

“ _Who is coming_?!” I snapped right back, panicking.

“He didn’t say.” Krillin responded. I slowly laid back down flat. “All he said was that two Saiyans stronger than him would be here in a year.”   
  


_Two Saiyans._

_One year._

_Do I run?_

_Do I train and try to protect my new home?_

_Why didn’t Raditz mention Frieza, even once?_

_What the hell happened on our planet after Vegeta sent me away?_


	6. Interlude #2 - Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira remembers the first time she met Vegeta.

The three of us were escorted into the King’s throne room. The King stepped forward, a tall bearded man wearing some kind of armor and a blood-red cape. There was a...tail wrapped around his waist. 

“Lord Beerus,” the King began. “Welcome!” B stepped forward and I attempted to follow, my hands clasped behind my back. Whis placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked up at him and he silently shook his head. I stayed next to Whis, obeying my Guardian’s attendant as I’d been taught. B quietly spoke with the King and I studied the people in the room. Various adults, and a child that appeared to be my age with dark spiked hair standing next to the throne, his arms crossed, he... also had a tail around his waist...they all do. He stared at me, almost studying me. We made eye contact and I looked down, uncomfortable. I moved my hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face. 

“Kira,” I looked up and B was walking towards Whis and I with the King following. “This is King Vegeta.” I bowed my head respectfully. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” I said. 

“Hmph.” The King responded, his arms crossed. “She’s no Saiyan.” 

“Check again.” B said smugly. King Vegeta got closer to me, looking at my face, hair, my arms, and finally my waist. 

“She hasn’t a tail, Lord Beerus.” King Vegeta said. “Zorn! Get me a scouter!” One of the younger men in the room ran off and returned a minute later with a strange piece of technology. King Vegeta placed it on his head and looked at me through a colored panel of glass. It beeped at him and he gasped, stepping backward, never taking his eyes off me. 

“She-” He trembled. “She…”  
“I told you.” B replied. B squatted in front of me so he was at my eye level. “You’ll be living here for a while, Kira.” It felt like there were a million butterflies in my stomach.

“What?” I asked. “What do you mean?” My heart raced. “B, don’t leave me here!” 

“You’re a Saiyan, you should learn how to fight like one. I’ll return for you one day, little one.” He promised, standing. He patted my head and walked away toward Whis. 

“Where are you going? Don’t leave me here!” I yelled, chasing after him. Beerus turned and glared at me, using his energy to immobilize me immediately. I dropped to the floor, face down, and was forced to stay there as the only family I’ve ever known abandoned me on a planet of strangers. I wept silently, tears streaming down my face when I felt Beerus’ power release and I was able to move again. I sat up, on the floor in the middle of this throne room, terrified. Betrayed. I trusted my guardian with my life. Beerus was the closest thing to a father I’ve ever known. _How could he do this?_ The boy with the spiked hair came over and reached his hand down to me, offering to help me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. 

“You’ll live here in the castle with us.” King Vegeta announced. “There’s a bedroom down the hall from my son.” The boy offered a gentle smile. It was a nice change from the menacing grimaces of everyone around. “Vegeta, show Kira to her room.” The boy nodded. 

“Yes, father.” He said, grabbing my hand again to lead me out of the throne room. I couldn’t make the tears stop. This place feels so... _empty._ I just want to go back to Beerus’ world and learn how to fight from him and Whis. I followed Vegeta upstairs and down a series of hallways. “This is my room.” He pointed to a door as he walked past. He took me into another room. It had already been furnished similarly to my room back home on Beerus’ planet. 

“I don’t understand…” I said, looking around. “Was this planned?” Vegeta shrugged. 

“My father told us you were coming a few days ago.” He said. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. 

“I don’t...understand...why he’s...doing this.” I wept. The boy put his hand on my shoulder. “I want to go _home_.”  
“You _are_ home, now.” The boy said. “Don’t be scared, I’ll look after you.” 


	7. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and her friends prepare for the incoming Saiyan threat.

**~Part One~**

  
I faded in and out of consciousness in the back of Bulma’s aircar. I remember hearing the group discussing how to break the bad news to ChiChi. I remember them discussing the danger we’re all in. One year. 

I coughed hard, painfully, and more blood filled my mouth. I leaned up and spit it out on the floor. My vision was blurry, my head spinning. 

“Bulma…” I had to fight for a breath between each word. “Bulma, I’m sorry.” 

“Kira just...we can talk about it later." 

“I...lied to...you...I’m...sorry.” I ignored her. 

_“_ Kira, stop. You need to rest.” I could hear the worry in her voice. I fought through the pain and dizziness to sit up for a minute, leaning on the seat in front of me for support. 

“I was afraid.” I said, taking a very painful deep breath, groaning quietly. “I didn’t know if I could trust you and then I’d lied too long to tell you the truth.” 

_I’m not confident I’ll survive this, and I can’t die with her mad at me._ I coughed again, this time I couldn’t stop coughing until more blood came up and I was gasping for air. 

“Kira, please lay down!” She begged. I finally listened to her and laid back down on the seat. 

“Please…” My vision was getting dark. “Please forgive me…”

  
  
  


I’d expected to wake up in Bulma’s lab, but instead I woke up in a spotless white _empty_ room. Empty except for the small bed I was laying in. I slowly sat up, sore. I took a slow deep breath and only felt mild pain. _How long was I unconscious?_ I looked down and saw that I was wearing pajamas. _What the hell?_

I stood and found the door to the room, upon my exit I heard...training? I observed my surroundings, I was on a surprisingly small round plane, with immaculate white tile and a few trees around the edge. From here, it seemed like you could fall right off the side. I found Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu paired off sparring nearby, and a tall elder Namekian leaning on a staff, observing. The Namekian turned around and saw me. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” He said excitedly. 

“Where...who…” I rubbed my face. 

“I’m Kami, Guardian of the Earth. You’re at the Lookout. You must have many questions.” He replied. I nodded. “Let’s have tea and I’ll explain what you’ve missed.” He motioned toward a small table with a few chairs around it nearby. We both walked over and sat, watching the others train. 

“How long was I out?” I asked quietly. 

“A few weeks.” Kami said. “The others were concerned but Mr. Popo and I reassured them of your health.” He poured two cups of tea from a kettle that was on the table. 

“Is Bulma here?” I asked. 

“She is on Earth,” He replied. “She brought you here and left.” I looked down. _She’s probably angry with me._ “You were severely wounded, she couldn’t treat your injuries.”

“So you did?” I asked. He nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I’m no healer by any means, but I’ve learned quite a bit about medicinal herbs and remedies over the past few hundred years. Some from other planets.” I observed Yamcha and Krillin sparring while Kami spoke. 

“I’ve summoned the others here to train until the Saiyans arrive.” He explained. “At this point we’re expecting them in around six months.” _Wait._

“Six...Six months, that doesn't make sense.” I said, looking at him. “How- how long did you say I was unconscious?”

“A few months.” He said. 

“You said a few _weeks_.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry I must have misspoke.” _Six months is a long time to be asleep._

“Do we know anything more about the Saiyans that are coming?” I asked. Kami shook his head. “You know that they’re not strong enough to stop them, right?” Kami nodded. 

“Unfortunately, I know.” He said. “We just have to hope Goku has become strong enough during his time with King Kai.” 

“I should train too.” I said. 

“I think you should show them what fighting a _true_ Saiyan is like.” He replied. I nodded. “If you’re feeling up to it, of course.” 

“I think so.” I replied. “I can’t exactly fight in these, though.” I motioned to my pajamas. Kami chuckled. 

“Bulma brought you some clothes, in a bag under the bed.” He said. I nodded. 

“Thank you.” I said, standing from the table. I headed back inside to the bright white bedroom. Even the floor is _freakishly white._ I got down and reached under the bed, grabbing something. I pulled it out and discovered it to be a suitcase. I set it on top of the bed and unzipped it, revealing quite a bit of clothing. _Maybe Bulma isn’t mad at me, after all._

I found my favorite training clothes, neatly folded together. Bulma said it was called a “ _Sport” Bra and “yoga” pants._ To me, they were just comfy and easy to move in, similar to my bodysuit. I got changed and returned outside to the group. Kami had gathered them around and they were waiting for me to come back out. 

“Kira, it's good to see you’re doing better!” Yamcha said excitedly. I nodded. 

“Thank you, Yamcha.” I replied. 

“Who wants to spar with Kira first?” Kami asked. I shrugged. 

“I can take on all four of you.” I said. They laughed. 

“I’ll go first.” Yamcha said. 

“It’s cute that you think I’m joking.” I said, crossing my arms. “You can’t sense my energy, you don’t know how strong I am. I can sense yours.” I chuckled. 

“Don’t do any damage, Kira.” Kami said. “Don’t forget this is to make them stronger, not to hurt them.” I laughed. 

“Don’t worry, Kami.” I replied. 

Yamcha and I headed over to where he and Krillin had been sparring before. He began to throw a few half-hearted punches. I dodged them effortlessly. 

“You’re holding back.” I said. He smirked, and began to put some force into his punches. It didn’t matter, I could still dodge every blow. My training with Whis came in handy. I kept my hands behind my back, the way Beerus used to when he would occasionally train me. Yamcha had yet to land a single blow and was getting very obviously frustrated. Suddenly Krillin joined the fight, attacking me from behind. I continued to dodge their attacks and never threw a punch. Chiaotzu joined, attacking from the side, I began to struggle a little, using my hand to begin to block Chiaotzu’s attacks. I chuckled. After a few minutes, Tien joined, attempting to overtake me. I used my second hand to block his attacks.

“You’re too slow, every damned one of you.” I chastised.

  
  


Every day for the next six months, wake up, spar, eat, sleep. Kami and Mr. Popo trusted me to prepare them to protect the Earth, but how do I prepare them for something that I’m not prepared for myself? How do I prepare them to fight an unknown enemy? 

_How did this become my life?_   
  


**~Part Two~**

“I think it would be best if I stay here at The Lookout.” I said to Kami. 

“Kira, we could really use your help, here.” Krillin said. 

“I’ll just cause more problems being there.” The group silently agreed, before leaving for Earth. Kami looked at me. 

“You would be of more assistance to them than you realize.” He said.

“I think I would be more of a detriment than you realize.” I replied. “Those Saiyans are going to want me dead, if I’m down there everyone will be more focused on keeping me alive than beating them.” Kami nodded. 

“Perhaps you are right.” He said quietly. Suddenly we could feel the Saiyans approaching the Earth. Raditz wasn’t kidding, they’re certainly stronger than he was. I just wish I could tell who they were from here. They stopped moving-I’m assuming they’ve landed somewhere. 

Within a few minutes, I could feel an incredible burst of energy. Kami shuddered.

“Kami?” I asked. He had a look of horror on his face,and was speechless. “Kami, what was that?” 

“They...they’ve destroyed East City.” He said, shocked. Mr. Popo gasped. “Just like that…” I started trembling. This could be the end of me. _Goddamnit who are they?_

  
  


Kami narrated what was taking place on Earth to Mr. Popo and myself as the team caught up to the Saiyans. 

Yamcha didn’t survive long, unfortunately. 

_I should’ve known he’d go first, the cocky bastard._

After a while, Kami informed me that Chiaotzu had sacrificed himself to no avail. 

Then Tien put everything he had into one final pointless attack. 

Then...Kami just vanished. 

“K-Kami?!” Mr. Popo panicked.

What do I do? My heart raced. I have to go down there. I _have_ to help them. I went back to the white room and dug through the suitcase, finding my bodysuit and armor. I quickly changed and slid my boots on. I ran back out to where Mr. Popo was mourning the loss of his friend. 

“Kira, you can’t go down there…” he warned.   
“I have to.” I replied. “I have to try to help.” I jumped off the edge of the lookout and flew towards the Saiyan energy signal...it was only one, now. The other was gone, presumably dead. Suddenly, the one Saiyan energy signal I _could_ feel spiked significantly. I looked up and saw an artificial moon in the sky. That means the saiyan took his ape form.

 _It almost feels like Vegeta’s energy._ As I approached, I could sense Goku, Krillin and Gohan...but nobody else. It didn’t last long, and soon the Saiyan energy returned to reasonable levels. Though, the artificial moon remained in the sky, and shortly after I could feel Gohan transform into Ape form. 

I was finally close enough to feel the Saiyan...and it _was_ him. I could see Vegeta on the ground, crawling towards his pod. I could feel his energy fading, he was gravely injured. 

Krillin was walking up behind him, holding Yajirobe’s sword. I dropped down in between them, grabbing Krillin’s hand as Vegeta climbed into this pod. I heard him groan in pain as he climbed in. 

“Kira, what the hell are you doing?!” Krillin shouted. 

“I’m sorry, Krillin.” I said, punching him in the stomach at half-force. He dropped to his knees, dropping the sword next to him. I kicked it away. Vegeta sat in his pod in time to see me approach and reach in, engaging the life support system and initiating the take off sequence. He looked at me, eyes wide, as I removed my arm and started to close the door. 

" _Newo_ , wait!" 

I slammed the door shut and stood outside the pod, placing my hand on the window and watching as Vegeta stared at me, shocked, processing what just happened. 

I backed away and stared at my husband with tears filling my eyes as the pod launched. 


	8. Namek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira deals with the aftermath of the Saiyan attack.

“Why did you do that?” Krillin asked, struggling to return to his feet.   
“I-I’m sorry, Krillin.” I replied, not giving him a true answer. I walked toward Goku, barely conscious. Krillin picked Gohan’s unconscious body up and carried him over. The airship landed as we approached Goku. 

“”GOHAN!” A woman shrieked.  _ This must be ChiChi.  _ She ran past me and her husband and grabbed her son from Krillin. 

“I think he’ll be fine, ChiChi.” Krillin said. “I’m not too sure about Goku, he’s in pretty rough shape.” 

“THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT HE ALMOST GOT MY BABY KILLED!” She shrieked. I knelt down and lifted Goku from the ground as gently as I could. He groaned loudly in agony with each movement of his broken body. 

“I’m glad you let Vegeta get away.” He said quietly. “I was trying to tell Krillin not to kill him.” I nodded, unsure of what to say.

I carried him over to the airship and laid him on the cot in the back. Bulma brought a much larger ship this time, thankfully. Krillin and Chichi also climbed in. Roshi, Yajirobe, and I went to collect the bodies. Bulma wailed as we carried Yamcha to the ship. After we got everyone loaded, I found her sitting on a rock nearby. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She said quietly. “I can’t believe he’s gone. With Kami gone, the Dragon Balls are gone, too. We can’t bring him back.” She stared at the ground. I knelt down in front of her and put my hands on her face. 

“Bulma, look at me.” I demanded gently. She finally broke her stare with space and made eye contact with me, tears steadily running down her face. “We  _ will _ bring them back. We will find a way.” She nodded and stood. She cleared her throat and wiped her face. 

“You’re right…” She said. “Thank you, Kira.” She headed toward the ship and I followed her. We got in and took off, headed for the hospital, at ChiChi’s insistence.

On the way, Krillin informed us of a conversation he overheard the Saiyans having, about another set of Dragon Balls on a planet called Namek. With King Kai’s help, we were able to find it and Bulma decided she would ask her father to help her prepare a spaceship to get us to Namek. 

Once we arrived at the hospital, Roshi and ChiChi took Krillin, Goku, and Gohan inside for treatment and Bulma and I waited in the ship while they got settled in. 

“So...Krillin told me that you let the Saiyan get away?” Bulma asked. I looked down.

“It’s not that simple.” I replied. “He...it was my  _ husband. _ ” I took a slow deep breath. “He...when Raditz told me my planet was destroyed, he told me not to get my hopes up to see my husband again...when I arrived at the battlefield and felt his energy and laid eyes on him, I just...I couldn’t let Krillin do it.” 

“I understand.” She replied.

“You do?” I asked. She nodded. 

“We should head inside.” She replied. 

“Do we have to? I’d rather wait out here.” 

“Why is that?” She asked.

“I don’t much care for ChiChi.” I said quietly. Bulma chuckled. 

“She’s an...acquired taste.” She replied. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“She’s like a food that you hate the first time you have it, but the more times you try it, the more it grows on you.”  _ What? _

“I don’t understand, why keep eating food you dislike?” She laughed again.

“Nevermind, it’s...a human thing.” She said, turning to head inside. “C’mon, let’s go see how the boys are doing.” I reluctantly followed her inside and she spoke to someone that led us to a room where there were three beds, and each of our injured friends in them. They were covered in bandages.  _ In a strange way, this room reminds me of the healing chamber back home. My heart raced in my chest. _

“I’ve got good news and bad news.” Bulma said. “I calculated the distance from Earth to Namek, and it’ll take us a few _hundred years_ to arrive.” Everyone gasped.   
“What’s the good news?” Krillin asked cautiously.

“I have this!” She said, pulling a...Saiyan ship remote from her pocket. “I think it controls their ships!” I stared at it, astonished. 

“It does.” I confirmed quietly. “But Vegeta already left in his ship, that won’t do you any good.” Roshi pointed at the tv. 

“Look!” He exclaimed. The room quickly grew silent and we all stared at the television. A team of people were removing a Saiyan ship from the ruins of East City.

Bulma pushed a button on the remote and the ship exploded. I rubbed my face with my hand.

“Oops.” She said quietly. 

“You...probably should have let me do that.” I replied. 

“Well how are we going to get to Namek, now?” Bulma panicked. 

“I think I can help with that.” Mr. Popo said, suddenly outside the window, standing on a...flying carpet? Everyone gasped in surprise. 

“Mr. Popo?” I asked. 

“I believe I know of a ship you can use, if someone can come with me, we can retrieve it.” 

“Well, Bulma here is the only one that knows anything about space ships so you should go, Bulma!” Krillin said. 

“What?! No!” She squealed. “That guy gives me the creeps.” Mr. Popo just stood there, smiling. 

“Bulma, it’s okay. You can trust him.” I reassured her. She hesitantly climbed out the window and onto Mr. Popo’s carpet. After a few seconds, they disappeared completely. 

Not wanting to stay here longer than I had to, I left without a word and went back home. I headed directly for my training room, increasing the artificial gravity so that push-ups became an actual challenge. I did so many of them that I lost count. 

_ Did I make a mistake, sending Vegeta away? Should I have kept him here to recover? His ship’s life support system might have a better shot at keeping him alive than we do, here...his injuries seemed severe.  _

After a while I stopped and went to clean up. I took my armor off, left it in the training room and headed for the shower. The hot water soothed my tired muscles.  _ How many push-ups had I done? _ I washed up and then closed my eyes and held my head under the water, allowing the scalding heat to rush over my scalp and face. It felt wonderful. 

“Newo, wait!” Out of nowhere I heard Vegeta's voice. They way he’d called out to me when I closed his pod. I rubbed my face with both hands under the water before turning it off and stepping out, wrapping a towel around myself. I got dressed in some pants and a shirt that Bulma had given me and searched for her energy. I struggled, but couldn’t find her. 

I sat on the floor, crossing my legs and resting my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could on Bulma’s energy, expanding my search radius. I finally locked on to her, she’s so far away...on...Jupiter. I suppose Mr. Popo’s ship is functional, then. After a few minutes, I could feel her appear back on Earth. I flew toward her energy, eager to see how the trip went. 

When I arrived I saw Bulma and Mr. Popo standing outside the tall, white, bug-like ship.

“How did it go?” I asked, landing.

“I think we can make the trip in about two months.” Bulma said. 

“Unfortunately I cannot come along, that is simply too long to leave the lookout unattended.” Mr. Popo said.

“Can you teach me Namekian so I can pilot the ship?” Bulma asked. Mr. Popo nodded. “I’d like to try to leave within ten days.” I nodded. 

“Who is going with you?” I asked. 

“Well, I was hoping you would, and Krillin.” She replied. “I think Goku needs more time to heal and can come help later.” 

“I think I’ll wait and come to Namek later with Goku,” I started. “It’ll give me some time to train and get stronger.” She nodded. 

“Oh...Okay.” She said. “Well you can at least help me get the ship ready!” She smiled. I nodded. 

I spent the next few days helping bulma load supplies and unload debris and other miscellaneous items that would no longer be needed. After Mr. Popo taught Bulma enough Namekian to pilot the ship, she was ready to take off. Gohan insisted on going with Bulma and Krillin. ChiChi was obnoxiously worried about Gohan leaving the planet. 

_This woman knows nothing of raising a Saiyan._ _He’ll never get strong if she doesn’t stop coddling him._ After all their luggage was loaded, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan boarded the ship and took off for planet Namek.

I spent the next few weeks training in artificial gravity and checking in on Goku at the hospital, until one day I went to check in and he wasn’t there. I found a nurse.

“Do you know where this man went?” I asked, pointing into Goku’s empty room. She shrugged. 

“I came to change his bandages and his room was empty.” She said, turning to walk away. I left, taking flight as soon as I was outdoors. Scanning for Goku’s energy. Once I found him, I headed straight for him, he was at Capsule Corp, Bulma’s father’s company. I found him outside, speaking with Mr. Brief. 

“You seem to have made a sudden recovery.” I said, landing next to Goku. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Yajirobe brought me some Senzu beans so I could get movin’!”   
“Kira, are you ready to head to Namek? Mr. Brief asked. I nodded. 

“I’m ready.” 

  
  
  
  



	9. Interlude #3 - A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has an unexpected visit.

“Kira, wake up!” Vegeta shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes, groggy. 

“What?” I groaned. “I thought we weren’t training today.” I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. 

“Lord Beerus is here, he wants to see you immediately.” he said.  _ B is here? _ I jumped up out of bed.

“B’s here?” I asked. Vegeta nodded. I pushed him toward the door. “Let me get changed.” He left, shutting the door behind him. I quickly got changed into my bodysuit and armor. I slid on my boots and bolted from my room, running for the Throne room where I assumed Beerus and Whis would be with King Vegeta. I ran into the room and straight for B, jumping into his arms like I was still a small child. 

“Look at you.” he said, catching me. “You’ve grown.”

“You haven’t seen me in five years, what did you expect?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Kira, you’ve forgotten your cloak.” King Vegeta said. “Zorn, retrieve Kira’s cloak from her room.” As B set me down, I realized I could see my breath. I had been so excited I hadn’t even noticed the cold. Suddenly I felt Vegeta approach me from behind and drape his cloak around me. 

“Thank you.” I said quietly. He nodded.

“I’ll bring her back soon.” B said.  _ Huh? _ Without warning, Whis, Beerus and I had suddenly left the Saiyan planet and were traveling through space. 

“What? Where are we going? I didn’t bring anything, when are we going back?” I rambled.

“Calm down, little one.” B said. “You’ll be back tonight. I just want to see how your training with the Saiyans is coming along.” 

“B, I’m fifteen. You can stop calling me ‘ _little one’_ now.” I replied. He crossed his arms and chuckled.   
“Yes, I suppose you are almost grown, now, aren’t you?” I nodded. 

“I’m going to be the Queen.” I said excitedly. He looked at me, confused. 

“You’re what?” He asked. 

“The King decided I’ll marry his son when we’re of age and I’ll be the Queen.” I explained proudly.

“Hmm.” B grumbled.

“The Saiyan Queen.” Whis said. “Quite the title.” I smiled.

“Will you two come to the wedding?” I asked. 

“I suppose.” B said. I pondered for a moment. 

“Weddings mean lots of food.” I said. 

“We’ll be there!” Whis exclaimed. The easiest way to get them to do anything has always been to bribe them with food. When we arrived at Beerus’ world, the massive twisted tree seemed to welcome me home. We quickly got to work, B and I headed straight for the grassy area where he and Whis had trained me when I still lived here. 

“Have they taught you how to fly, yet?” He asked, his hands clasped behind his back. I chuckled, hovering roughly a foot above the ground.

"B, flying is one of the first things  _ you _ taught me, remember?" 

"Oh yes, I suppose you're right." He said, eyes closed. He began to hover. “Well then, hit me.” I smirked and charged at him, eager to show off my new skills. I unleashed a rapid flurry of blows that were  _ still  _ too slow to connect. “Come  _ on _ Kira, is that the best you’ve got?” I pushed myself harder, faster, trying with everything in me to actually strike my guardian. It was futile. Eventually he let out a deep disappointed sigh, and suddenly began to rush  _ me. _

Though I could barely dodge or block each attack, I could tell he was holding back. As if his still-closed-eyes weren’t enough of a clue. I narrowly moved out of the way of his fists flying by my head. His speed steadily increased. 

“B, I can’t-” My statement was cut off when his fist connected with the center of my face, I instantly felt my nose shatter as I cried out in a combination of shock and pain. 

“ _ My Lord _ !” Whis exclaimed as I flew backwards toward the ground below. I managed to angle my landing properly so as not to knock the wind out of me. I hurried to my feet, my head spinning from the impact, my vision blurred. I felt blood flowing down my face. I took my stance, ready to continue. 

“Kira…?” B asked cautiously. The spinning intensified for a moment and I fell to my knees. Whis came over to me and waved his now-glowing staff in front of my face. Suddenly the pain, spinning, blood, all of it was gone.

“Might I suggest being a  _ bit _ more cautious, My Lord?” Whis asked. “If I recall your goal is to train young Kira, not kill her.” 

“I’m alright.” I said, standing again. 

“Hmm.” B grumbled. “I must admit I expected more progress in Five years’ time.” I looked down.  _ He’s disappointed. _ “Perhaps you’re not ready, after all.” 

“Huh? Ready for what?” I asked. B shook his head. 

“That’s not important.” He replied quickly. “I think it’s time to take you back.” 

“What? I just got here...What the hell was the point of this?” I asked angrily. Beerus began to walk away, his back turned to me.

“Whis, would you please take Kira home?” He asked quietly.   
“B, why do you keep doing this to me?” I growled as Whis put his hand on my shoulder and we immediately began to travel through the stars. Tears streamed down my face. “Why?” 

“It’ll all make sense, one day, Kira.” Whis replied, taking me home.


	10. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Goku arrive on Namek, but have they arrived in time?

Six days of intense training with Goku in the ship’s artificial gravity chamber.had me feeling like I could take on anyone.

“You know, I haven’t trained so intensely since I was training with your father back home.” Goku laughed innocently.  _ He’s so childlike sometimes. _

“What was he like?” He asked. 

“Your father?” he nodded. I chuckled and shook my head as he handed me a senzu bean. 

“Nothing like you.” I replied. “I mean that in the best way.”   
“What do you mean?” He asked through the grinding sound his mouth made while trying to chew the senzu bean.

“You’re kind. Gentle, even.” I said. “Bardock...he was brutal, violent. Angry. You were better off growing up the way you did.” He nodded. 

“I kinda thought that after I met Raditz.” He replied quietly. The ship’s console beeped. “We’re almost there, you should eat that.” He motioned to the senzu bean sitting in my hand. I groaned and put it in my mouth.

“Ugh why is it so  _ hard _ ?” Goku just laughed and turned for the door.

“I’m going to change, be right back!” He said. I went and put my battle armor on and prepared for landing. I could sense  _ so many power levels. _ Gohan and Krillin, so...low. They’re not doing well. Surrounded by much stronger enemies....but  _ where’s Bulma _ ?

Goku and I reconvened at the door as we landed.

“Attention; landing complete. Welcome to Planet Namek.” The computer’s female voice chimed. “Passengers are now free to move about the cabin. Please watch your step as you exit the craft, and as always, thank you for flying Capsule Corp.” The door opened and Goku stepped out. I followed behind him, observing Namek’s strange  _ green _ sky and  _ blue  _ grass. It seemed to be the exact opposite of Earth. There were tall trees that seemed to be bare until the top where they had beautiful blue foliage.

“They’re barely hanging on, come on Kira, we have to hurry!” Goku said. 

“Goku, wait!” I replied. “Bulma isn’t with them…I have to go find her. She might need help.” He nodded, dumping two senzu beans out of the bag. He handed them to me. 

“Just in case.” I took them and hid them inside my armor. “Be careful.” I nodded and we both took off in opposite directions.  _ Where the hell is Bulma and why isn’t she with Krillin and Gohan?  _ I scanned the planet, searching for her energy. Finally I found her, a distant and weak energy signal, but Bulma for sure. I sped up, concerned for her safety. 

I approached a small mountain, I could feel her energy below...inside, perhaps? I found an opening and heard her voice from within. She knelt at a makeshift desk, working on some piece of technology.  _ Even on another planet, she’s made herself a lab. _ She sighed. 

“My dad couldn’t have been that far off with Goku and Kira’s arrival time. They should’ve been here by now....maybe they already came and won the day and they all went back happily to Earth together and forgot all about me…” I landed on the ground about ten feet behind her. She didn’t hear me. She paused her work. “No they wouldn’t forget about me.they just couldn’t!” She slammed her fist on the table in frustration and threw a piece of metal backwards over her head. It smacked into my armor and made a terrible sound. Bulma quickly spun around and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Did I scare you?” I asked. 

“Only a lot!” She exclaimed. “I’m so happy to see you!” She threw her arms around me. I hugged her carefully. It has taken a significant amount of practice to not harm humans by mistake. Such  _ fragile _ creatures...I’m still amazed Goku  _ chose _ to marry one. 

“Why aren’t you with the others?” I asked. “They left you here alone?” She pulled away. 

“We thought it would be safer if I stayed here, hidden.” She replied. “Are you...worried about me?” I looked away, my face getting hot. 

“No, well...okay, yeah I was!’ I said, embarrassed. “So what? I’m allowed to be concerned for your safety.” 

“Okay, okay, calm down.” She said, leading me into the cave. “Did my dad put any extra tools on the ship? I’ve been trying to fix this-” I stopped listening when I sensed a great power nearby. I quickly put my hand over her mouth so as not to reveal our location. Once the source of the power was far enough away, I removed my hand and she wasn’t happy.

“Damnit, Kira! What did you do that for?” She whined. 

“Someone was nearby.” I replied, trying to figure out who it was.  _ I don’t think I know them. _ They were headed the same direction Goku went.  _ I hope everything is okay.  _ “Bulma, stay here.” I cautiously headed back to the entrance of this cave-like structure and scanned the area.  _ Whoever it was is already long gone.  _ I immediately took flight, heading in the same direction as that energy. Before I was close enough to sense it again, a new, more powerful energy appeared, out of nowhere. 

_ Frieza.  _

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun, desperately trying to determine where he was and which direction he was headed. Suddenly I sensed him way too close. I spun again and saw him behind me, smirking menacingly. 

“Well, well, well…” He started. My heart felt like it would break through my rib cage.  _ Why didn’t I just wait?  _ “I had my suspicions that Prince Vegeta  _ lied _ to me about killing you.” Shocked, I just stared, my mouth agape, my heart racing in my chest. Frieza chuckled. “Nothing to say,  _ monkey _ ?” I clenched my fists. “How did you hide from me, anyway?” He stroked his chin, pondering. “Why can’t I  _ sense you _ ?” He got closer to me and looked me up and down. “You’re using some sort of  _ cloaking device _ aren’t you?” Nervous, I shook my head.

“No.” I said quietly, my voice trembling. He chuckled. 

“Come now, Kira, don’t lie to me.” He said. “You’ve never been good at it.” Suddenly, Frieza grabbed my arms. His grip tight around each forearm, I looked at his hands as I pointlessly struggled to free myself. His hands began to glow and it felt like acid was coursing through my veins. I screamed in agony as Frieza sent his Ki surging violently through my body. Frieza laughed harder the louder I screamed. 

After what felt like an eternity, I felt a small  _ pop _ around my collarbone.  _ The cloaking device. _ Frieza continued to laugh as he stopped funneling his energy into me. He let go of me and I slammed into the ground, too stunned to keep myself in the air.

“Ah,  _ there you are.”  _ He snarled, descending as I struggled to my feet. 


	11. Uncloaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's run-in with Frieza on Namek

After a few moments, I could no longer feel his energy tearing through me. I regained my faculties and stood as Frieza landed in front of me. 

“Father always said;” Frieza started, pointing his finger at me. “If you want something done correctly, you must do it yourself _._ ” Energy quickly gathered at the tip of his finger before he released the blast. I utilized my speed and nimbly dodged the attack, quick-stepping behind him. 

“Nice try.” I said, delivering a quick volley of strong blasts directly into his back. When the smoke and dust cleared, he stood there, laughing maniacally. Undamaged. He spun and threw a punch at my face, I caught his fist, surprising both of us. I felt his energy increasing as he tried to overpower me. He threw another punch with the other hand, I caught this one as well, digging my heels into the ground.

Our collective surging power created a whirlwind around us, kicking up stones and dirt. The ground cracked beneath us, breaking under the force of our struggle. A small crater began to form where we stood as we pushed ourselves higher. I began to see small streaks of crimson flit around me, but it was still a struggle against Frieza’s strength. I’ve gotten stronger, sure, but strong enough for this? Doubtful. 

I found myself growling as I pushed myself harder. Frieza pushed in response, like a backwards tug-of-war. The beeping on his scouter intensified, getting faster and louder before shattering on his face as I dug deep to try to fight him off. 

“What the-?” Frieza shouted as my energy surged beyond my control. We were both thrown backwards, up out of the crater, both landing on our feet. I panted, winded from the struggle. Frieza glared at me through his shattered scouter, still in his fighting stance, fists clenched tight, perfectly composed. 

“Not bad.” He said. “You’ve definitely improved.” He laughed. “Maybe your _idiot Prince_ is wrong and _you’re_ the _Super Saiyan_.” I took a step backward.

“What are you talking about?” I shouted. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” He asked. “Prince Vegeta is obsessed with becoming a _legendary super saiyan!”_ He cackled. “What an idiot!” I looked at the ground and took a deep breath. “It’s not too late to join me, Kira. Be my right hand... _monkey_ .” He chuckled. My gaze snapped up to meet his, glaring at him. “I’ll take that as a _no_ , then.” 

I let my rage fuel me as I rushed him, my energy surging wildly. I focused all my energy on throwing punches as rapidly and forcefully as I could, he managed to block every last one.   
  


Beerus’ voice echoed in my mind. I could almost see him in front of me, throwing consecutive energy blasts into the air, demanding I kick each one before it hit the ground. 

“Come on, Kira, faster!” He ordered. “You can do it, pick up the pace!” He increased his speed whenever he told me to increase mine. 

“You _do_ remember the rules?” Whis chuckled. “I can’t imagine you want to stay up all night scrubbing Oracle Fish’s bowls, do you?” _Yes, Whis, that’s exactly what a seven-year-old wants to do all night._

  
  


I channeled that anger into my onslaught against Frieza, pushing myself to attack faster. I landed a punch square on his jaw, knocking him backwards a few feet. He let out a furious growl. 

“You’ll pay for that!” He yelled, rushing me. He threw punches ten times faster than I had. I managed to block the first few, but once he got one punch through, it was over. I was done for. 

The first punch broke my stride, and was only a dull pain in my chest when he struck. The second punch was more forceful, my armor cracked into a spider-web pattern where his fist connected. When his third punch hit, I could feel my sternum crack. That one threw me backwards and I landed on my back, able to angle my landing carefully so as not to let myself get winded.

Still, I got back up. I couldn’t fall to Frieza that easily, not after everything he’s done. I attempted another onslaught, every punch I threw brought searing pain in my chest. He caught my fists and delivered a forceful kick to my chest, sending me flying backward once again. This time, I landed flat on my back, knocking all the air out of me.

Once I was on the ground, Frieza cackled, enjoying his time beating me to death. I coughed hard, curled in the fetal position, my lungs refusing to fill with air. 

"You monkeys are all the same!" He kicked me in the stomach and I screamed in agony as I flew toward the cliff face nearby. I slammed into it back-first, it knocked the air from my lungs and I fell to the ground. I crawled onto my hands and knees while I struggled to breathe, and the pain from that kick finally registered. I threw up blood before I collapsed onto my side. Bruised, bloodied, and broken. I writhed on the ground, bleeding in the dirt. I considered reaching for the senzu beans hidden in my armor, but with the danger of Frieza discovering them being far too high, I decided against it. 

I felt his tail wrap around my neck as he laughed. He lifted me off the ground. I brought my hands up to try to pull it off, but it was futile. The harder I pulled, the tighter it got. He laughed as he tightened his grip on my neck, making it impossible for me to breathe, and everything went dark. 

  
  


A jolt of energy shocked me awake. I was still being held in the air, Frieza’s tail around my throat, barely loose enough to allow me to breathe. I opened my eyes and Frieza stood on a high cliff, overlooking his ship. Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, and a small Namekian all stood below, staring up at us. Krillin and Gohan had been given Saiyan armor. I tried to free myself but it was still pointless, I couldn’t get my fingers between his tail and my skin. 

“Frieza, you bastard!” Vegeta called. “I’ll kill you!” I felt Vegeta’s energy level rapidly increasing. 

“Vegeta, don’t!” I struggled to yell, my broken chest complaining. “He’s too strong!” Frieza tightened his grip on me, cutting off my air again. 

“Nobody _asked you._ ” He snarled. “Speak when spoken to, _Monkey_.” 

“Frieza put her down!” Vegeta yelled. 

“Hm?” Frieza asked, looking down at Vegeta. “Did you say _put her down?”_

Frieza drew back his tail and launched me into the air. Too weak to take control and fly, I landed in the green turbulent water, quickly sinking toward the bottom.

  
  



	12. Interlude #4 - The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira prepares for a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I may have to take a short break before getting the next chapter posted, moving is no fun :( Sorry in advance! <3 **

I tossed and turned in my bed, too hot to sleep...or perhaps too anxious. Sighing, I sat up and brushed my hair back out of my face. I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment before standing and opening the double doors to the balcony, the sheer drapes instantly dancing in the wind. The breeze felt wonderful. The moon was bright in the sky, not quite full, but enough to illuminate the yard around the castle. I looked at the red dress hanging on the hook, bathed in moonlight. My stomach in knots, I went to the bathroom and grabbed one of my towels before heading out onto the balcony. I walked slowly toward Vegeta’s room, crouching, trying to avoid being seen. He was laying in bed, covered with just a sheet from the waist down. I took a moment to admire my soon-to-be husband, watching as his chest, soaked in moonlight, would rise and fall with each breath. Definitely asleep. 

_Perfect_.

I headed back to the opposite end of the balcony, where the door to my room was. I balled the towel up under my arm and jumped off the balcony, taking flight as quietly as I could. I headed deep into the woods, staying low in the trees. I nimbly dodged branches and small creatures that I’d disturbed. Eventually I heard the rushing water and slowed as I approached my oasis. I landed nearby, carefully pushing through the dense brush. Something tugged on my pants as I tried to take a step and I jumped. Looking down, I saw that a vine had dug its thorns into my pajamas, tearing a few small holes.. I carefully removed my leg from its grasp and moved forward, parting the final branches that opened into a large round body of water. On the left side, a tall waterfall poured in. On the right, a small river flowed out and into the forest. 

I draped my towel over a nearby branch before quickly stripping off my pajamas. I left them in a pile on the ground and jumped into the pond. The cold water was a bit jarring, but refreshing nonetheless. When I returned to the surface, I brushed my hair out of my face and let my body relax, allowing the water to carry me. I floated on top of the water, staring up into the stars in the night sky. 

_“Which one of those did I come from?”_ I wondered quietly to myself. _Do I have a family out there somewhere? Parents that miss me? Brothers or sisters? Will I ever get the answers I want?_ Suddenly frustrated with myself, I briefly went back underwater to clear my head. 

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that.” I heard Beerus’ voice echoing in my head as I brought my head back out of the water. “All that matters is that you’re better off here, with us.” 

‘ _If I was better off with you, why did you abandon me?’_ I asked in my head, as if he could hear me. If Whis were here, I’m sure he’d tell me about how it would all make sense one day. It was his favorite thing to tell me whilst being unbearably cryptic. 

_It made me so angry._ Once again I went underwater. This time, much deeper. I swam down until I found the bottom. I screamed as hard as I could, releasing all the anger I’d kept pent up for the last nine years.The water faintly glowed crimson around me. Once I was out of breath, the crimson aura faded and I pushed myself back up toward the surface as hard as I could, sending me shooting back up, breaking the surface of the water. I gasped for breath, panting and wiping my hair out of my face. 

“Are you alright?” I jumped and spun around. Vegeta stood next to my towel, wearing just a pair of shorts. He’d picked up my pajamas off the ground and draped them over a branch. He stepped over toward the edge of the water and squatted. 

“What are you doing out here?” I asked, startled. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“I could say the same for you.” He replied, chuckling. “You should be resting, big day tomorrow.” 

“You should join me and cool off.” I said, changing the subject. “It’s too hot to sleep.” 

“I didn’t bring a towel.” He replied. 

“I can share.” I smirked, slowly getting closer to him on the edge of the water. With a quick motion, I splashed water at him, hitting his face. He sighed, wiping his face. I giggled like a child. 

“Damnit, Kira.” He muttered, standing up. He took a step back and quickly dove at me, tackling me. We both went under, wrestling playfully. When we came back up I gasped for air, wiping my hair out of my face. 

“How did you know where I’d be?” I asked. 

“I thought I’d heard you fly off,” he said. “I followed you here, once. When we were young.” 

“You...what?” I asked. 

“When you came to live here, I told you I’d look after you. That first night, I was worried for you.” He said. “You left in the middle of the night, you were so small. I was afraid something would eat you.” I laughed. 

“You...you thought something would _eat me?_ ” I asked, laughing. 

“I was a child, Kira.” He said, frustrated. “Where were you going that night? You couldn’t have known this was here, then.” 

“I...I was trying to find my way home.” I said quietly, looking down at the water. I felt that wave of sadness crash over me all over again. Vegeta put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. Without a word, he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me with a passionate force. When he pulled away, I chuckled softly. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. I smiled. 

“I...finally found my way home.” I said, “It’s wherever _you_ are.” He flashed that smirk that made my stomach twirl, and kissed me gently on the forehead. 

“Let’s go get some rest, _Newo.”_ He said. “You don’t want to fall asleep at your own wedding, do you?” 


	13. A Beautiful Day to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira tries to survive her brutal beating at Frieza's hands.

I quickly sank to the bottom of the murky green ocean, holding the small breath of air I was able to take before I went under. The frigid water chilled me to the bone. I could feel my body shaking, struggling to stay warm. My eyes closed, I carefully reached into my armor for the senzu beans Goku gave me.

_ Gone _ .

_ You’ve got to be kidding.  _ My heart raced, echoing in my water-filled ears. Like a ticking clock urging me to hurry or  _ die. _ I searched desperately for the beans, my only hope of survival. I could feel Frieza’s energy increasing drastically above the surface, the planet trembling as he grew more powerful. I opened my eyes, angling my head upward, attempting to see just how  _ screwed _ I am. That’s when I saw it. 

_ A small bean floating above me.  _

  
  


I slowly reached up for it, careful not to knock it farther away. I could see the surface of the water becoming rougher and rougher as Frieza powered up. Once I could grab the senzu, I slid it between my lips, trying to keep the Namekian water out of my mouth. I chewed the bitter gravel and swallowed, closing my eyes and trying to suppress my energy level. 

_ If Frieza can’t sense my energy, he’ll think I’m dead down here. Then maybe I can catch him off guard.  _

I swam to the surface, carefully focusing on keeping my energy low. I poked my head out of the violent water and gasped for air, keeping my eyes on the tense situation. Frieza was taller than before, he’d transformed.  _ We’re all doomed. _ His power level was… _ Unfathomable _ .

Vegeta stood across from him, brimming with rage. I took a deep breath and submerged myself, putting some distance between myself and this standoff. Once I reached the shoreline I hoisted myself out of the water carefully, trying to keep myself concealed, and crept behind a large rock formation nearby, peeking out to watch what was happening. Krillin and Gohan, in their Saiyan armor, stood with a small Namekian behind Vegeta. Frieza stood opposite them, about twenty feet away. Frieza clasped his hands behind his back, as though he had manners. He giggled. 

“Oh  _ Vegeta _ , it pains me to see you behaving this way....What a  _ waste _ . I’d favored you so much.” Frieza closed his eyes. “Why couldn’t you just have continued to obey me?” 

“Obey?” Vegeta asked. “I only  _ pretended _ to listen to you, you  _ idiot! _ ” I smiled. “I’ve been waiting patiently for any chance I could get to destroy you once and for all!” 

“Yes, you’re a proud  _ fool...  _ Just like your father...just like the rest of you _ monkeys _ .” Frieza mocked. “I really wanted you to enjoy the  _ fireworks,  _ Vegeta.” Vegeta’s power level was climbing the more Frieza mocked our home. 

“How absurd! You were afraid of the Saiyans, so you destroyed their entire race...along with their whole planet. And yet, you left the strongest one alive.” It’s good to hear Vegeta hasn’t changed much. At least he’s still just as confident as ever. “You fool! This is one mistake you’re going to pay dearly for!”  
“You insolent tree monkey!” Frieza snapped. “I’ve had enough of this! You’re the one who’s going to pay!” Frieza brought his hands back in front of him, his fists clenched. “You’re all talk! Let me show you something that not even your father got to see in his lifetime.” 

“What now?” Vegeta asked. Frieza pulled his elbows toward his core and began shouting, focusing on raising his power level even higher. He began to glow, bright pink energy radiating around him. His muscles seemed to double in size, his already incredible power rising exponentially. Frieza continued to scream as he powered up. I lost my focus on my own energy level and Vegeta’s head turned toward me slightly for just a moment.  _ He can feel me. _ I refocused and suppressed my power once again. Vegeta gasped in horror as Frieza transformed a second time. 

Frieza dropped to one knee as he finished his transformation, his energy finally coming to a plateau. His horns now angled upwards instead of horizontally, his shoulders broadened. 

“Unbelievable! Absolute madness!” Vegeta shouted as he stood. We could see that he was now larger than  _ Nappa _ .  _ How…  _ Frieza chuckled, his voice now significantly deeper than before.  _ Where the hell is Goku?  _

“Well, this is it! I hope you’re not disappointed.” Krillin and Gohan trembled, backing away. “My, my, what’s the matter with you little insects? You seem frightened! Vegeta, you’re _speechless_.” I looked down and realized my hands were shaking too. We just don’t stand a chance against him. “Don’t tell me you’ve run out of bold threats already?” He smirked. “Oh, Vegeta, did I mention my fighting power in this form is over _one million?”_ Everyone gasped. I went back behind the large rock and focused, searching Namek for Goku’s energy.  
“That’s impossible!” Vegeta shouted.

After a few moments, I found him, not terribly far away, but  _ weaker  _ than he should be. 

“So, some non-believers, huh?” Frieza asked. “Well, allow me to demonstrate.”

I felt Frieza charge briefly before a whirlwind sucked me into the air. I could see Gohan and Vegeta had also gotten pulled up. I couldn’t find Krillin amongst the rubble floating around us.    
The island we’d been standing on was gone. Turned to dust and rubble.

“Krillin!” Gohan called. “Where are you?!” 

“Gohan!” Krillin finally responded. I flew toward Vegeta while they reunited. 

“Vegeta!” I exclaimed, approaching him. He quickly inspected me, making sure I was alright, before refocusing on Frieza below us, standing on a small piece of land surrounded by raging waters. 

“Now what’s wrong? Please! I can’t take the long faces.” Frieza taunted us. “Cheer up! It’s a beautiful day to die! Wouldn’t you agree, Kira?” I glared at him instead of answering. “I mean, really, what more could you ask for? The sun is shining! The sea is sparkly! The mountains can be seen in the background! It’s positively perfect!” Frieza paused, dipping his tail in the water. “Now, all we have to do is decide which one of you gets to die  _ first _ .” He crossed his arms, looking up at all of us hovering above him. 

“Krillin,” The small Namekian whined. “I’m scared.” Frieza looked at each of us in turn, before bowing his head in thought. After a moment, he uncrossed his arms and abruptly took flight, coming straight at Vegeta and I. We braced ourselves and instead he flew right past us, and past Gohan. He headed for Krillin. He had been holding the small Namekian, who must not have the ability to fly just yet. 

Krillin managed to throw the Namekian away just before Frieza’s horn pierced through his armor. 


	14. Gohan Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan attempts to avenge his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal, apologies. 
> 
> Moving is the worst :(

All of us, even Krillin, stared at his chest in disbelief. Frieza had pierced completely through Krillin with one of his horns. His armor cracked in a way that reminded me of tree limbs branching off. Blood began to seep from the wound and ran down Frieza’s horn.

“NO! Krillin!” Gohan’s blood curdling screams pierced the still air. Frieza laughed.

“What an  _ idiot. _ ” Vegeta said, his trembling fists clenched. “He should have never tried to stand up for that  _ insignificant Namekian kid. _ ” Dende floated in the air a few feet from Frieza and Krillin... _ too close for comfort… _ But I was too far away to do anything about it. “I tried to tell him but he wouldn’t listen. Now it looks like it’s over for him.” Blood dripped from Frieza’s horn as he laughed. 

“Oh I’m sorry! Does that hurt?” He mocked. I clenched my fists and felt my power surging…but it wasn’t the only rapidly rising power level nearby. “I guess I don’t know my own strength.” Frieza laughed and shoved his horn farther through Krillin’s chest, and Krillin screamed in agony. 

“Frieza...you monster!” Gohan growled, shaking with fury. Suddenly, Krillin gathered enough strength to attempt a kick at Frieza, but he easily caught Krillin’s leg.

“Oh, I beg of you, please don’t hurt little ol’ me!” Frieza mocked. I felt Gohan’s power surge before he took off toward Frieza, attempting to save his friend. Frieza effortlessly smacked Gohan away with his tail before he could get close enough to do anything. I began to go help but Vegeta stopped me, his hand quickly wrapping around my wrist. 

“Don’t be stupid, Newo.” He said as Frieza began to  _ bounce  _ Krillin on his horn. Krillin screamed in agony with every movement. 

“Vegeta, please! I have to do something!” I begged. He stared at Frieza torturing my friend, laughing maniacally the entire time, and tightened his grip on my wrist. Blood sprayed as Krillin was being killed slowly, I felt it splatter on my face. His energy level faded and he went limp. Frieza, now bored, threw Krillin’s seemingly lifeless body into the water below. Gohan, Vegeta, and I all watched in horror as he quickly sank below the surface. Gohan took off down toward the water and Frieza quickly teleported in front of him, blocking his path. 

“How?” Vegeta snapped. Frieza chuckled. No...Gohan...you’ll get yourself killed.

“You really think you can save him?” Frieza asked. “Sorry, It’s too late….Might I suggest

you start worrying about yourself, boy?” He laughed. “Now then, who’s going to be next?” Slowly, his eyes locked on each of us, cycling through the group like he was playing that ‘ _ eenie meenie minie moe’  _ game Bulma told me about. Suddenly Gohan’s power surged wildly out of control and he let out a violent scream.

“YOU ANIMAAAAAL!” He flew at Frieza and delivered a swift kick to the face that... _ actually connected. _ Frieza was pushed backward and Gohan continued his assault with a flurry of punches. Vegeta and I gasped as the  _ child _ was able to hit Frieza. He was able to push Frieza back with countless rapid attacks and eventually briefly charge an energy blast. He fired it but Frieza was able to block. Gohan surprised Frieza with an energy-charged punch, delivering the blast straight to his face. The strike sent Frieza flying, he slammed into the ground below. Vegeta and I watched in awe as Gohan unleashed a volley of energy blasts into Frieza. Gohan’s power level continued to rise. With Vegeta distracted by Gohan’s power, I gently removed myself from his grip. Gohan growled, charging a powerful blast over his head with both hands. 

“MASENKO-HAA!!” He yelled, firing the blast at Frieza.  _ That’s Piccolo’s attack. _ The blast exploded like a bomb, I crossed my arms in front of me to shield from the debris and energy radiating from the blast site. As the smoke cleared, Gohan floated there panting...and...Frieza was still face down on the ground, in a crater created by Gohan’s attack.

“No! There’s just no way that kid could be a Super Saiyan!” Vegeta growled angrily. “It-it can’t be!” Frieza wasn’t lying...he really  _ has _ become  _ obsessed. _

Suddenly the Namekian child’s head emerged from the water. He pulled Krillin up next to him. His energy was faint, but present.

“Krillin!” Gohan exclaimed.

“He’s okay, Gohan! He’s still breathing!” The boy yelled. 

“Are- are you sure he’ll survive?” Gohan asked. 

“We don’t have time to be worrying about him!” Vegeta shouted. “If you think you’ve finished off Frieza, just look!” We all looked down at Frieza, still in the crater, as he began to stand. Gohan gasped. 

“Hey, kid, I must admit that you surprised me, but don’t let it go to your head, because after all, you’re nowhere near my equal!” He gloated. “Let’s just say your attack rated a two on a scale of one to a zillion. Now, I think it’s time we get this little skirmish over with!”

“Why, you monster!” Vegeta growled fearfully. He turned to Gohan. “So, now what are we supposed to do, Einstein?! There’s no way in the world we can beat him.” 

“Vegeta-” I was cut off by Frieza raising his power level higher. 

“Ah! Oh my gosh! His power level, it’s getting even stronger!” Debris began to float around Frieza, and he had honed in on Gohan. 

“Kid, no, move! Look out!” Vegeta yelled.  _ What’s happened to my husband?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Without thinking, I quick-stepped in front of Gohan, absorbing the beating from Frieza for him. First, a knee to the stomach that had me spitting out blood. Frieza laughed. 

“OH, how  _ noble!  _ I didn’t know you had it in you, Kira!” He laughed as he rapidly delivered a few exceptionally powerful blows, and before I knew it, I was losing consciousness and falling toward the Namekian grass below. 

  
  
  



	15. Interlude #5 - Kalline Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira takes command.

I sat at my vanity, finishing the final braid to pin my hair up. Why couldn’t I just have _normal Saiyan hair_? Someone knocked on the door as I wrapped the band around the small bunch of hair. 

“Come in.” I called. The door opened, and I could see Zorn standing in the doorway. “What is it?” I carefully slid the pin against my scalp, securing the braid in place. 

“King Vegeta would like to see you in his Throne Room immediately.” He said. I nodded, standing. I wrapped my cloak around me, securing it to my armor, and followed Zorn downstairs to the Throne Room. 

“Ah, Kira, here you are.” King Vegeta boomed as I entered. “I have your mission details, I trust you’re prepared to leave?” I nodded.  
“Where’s Prince Vegeta? I thought we would be working together.” I asked.

“I have already sent my son on another mission.” He replied, frustrated. “You will be commanding a squad to eradicate life on Kalline and prepare it for sale.” I nodded, fighting to maintain my composure. 

“Yes, my King.” 

“Your squad is waiting to depart, I expect you to return victorious.” He replied callously. I nodded respectfully and turned to leave, Zorn close on my heels. 

I took a deep breath. _I’ve never been in command before._ What if I screw up? What if they don’t follow orders?

“Tell me, Zorn, what is this _squad_ like?” I asked. “Who am I leading?” 

“Myself, Cress, Sparg, and Mara.” He replied. _Fantastic._ “Cress has already departed, he decided he didn’t need to wait for the rest of us.” 

“He needs to learn respect.” I growled. _He’s going to be a problem._

When we arrived Sparg and Mara were preparing their ships, it appeared as though mine and Zorn’s were already set up. I could only assume Zorn had already prepared our ships. I climbed in and closed the door behind me as I sat down. He’d already entered the coordinates for Planet Kalline into the navigation system. I watched as the rest of my squad loaded into their ships and prepared to leave. Once they were ready I initiated my launch, the ball shaped ship shooting into the sky. 

As usual, It was a rough landing, but it was nothing the pods couldn’t handle. I exited my pod and found Zorn, Sparg, and Mara waiting for orders. Cress, as expected, was nowhere to be found. I paused a moment to take in our surroundings.

  
The ground was almost mirror-like, it absorbed and reflected the light all at once in an unusual way that was confusing to the eyes. The sun was a dark color that somehow projected light that allowed us to see. _This is a strange world._ I noticed a river nearby and approached it, squatting. Though the silver liquid glistened, there were no signs of life beneath the surface. No fish, no plant life. _What does this society sustain themselves on?_

“ _Zorn!”_ I called, standing and walking back toward the group.  
“Yes _Commander_?” 

“What do we know about this world?” I asked. 

“Not very much,” He replied. “Just that the unusual terrain makes it _quite valuable_.” I nodded. 

“We’ll spread out. Mara, Sparg, find _Cress_ .” I commanded. They both nodded in response and flew off. I retrieved my scouter from my ship and put it on. The _useless_ device was more annoying than helpful, Though I’m the only one that doesn’t need it...I could sense the energy of the life forms on this world before I put the device on my face. I could sense that they’re nearby, but _where_ ? Zorn and I took flight and began to explore the surrounding area in search of life forms to _eradicate_ . As we flew above the ground we could see networks of small platforms, all with gardens of strange produce and all connected by waterfalls of the silvery fluid. No life forms to be found. _They have to be here, somewhere._

After what felt like an eternity of searching, Kalline’s sun began to appear as though it was setting, and Zorn, clearly sensing my frustration, suggested we head back to the pods for the night. I reluctantly agreed, and we turned back. As we approached I could sense the rest of the squad waiting near the pods. Sparg and Mara sat in front of their pods, relaxing. Cress stood, his arms crossed, leaning against his pod. He made my blood boil. 

“Since when are you the commander of this squad, Cress?” I snarled, approaching him. 

“I’m not.” He replied, annoyed. 

“Then what makes you think you can act on your own _whims?”_ He stopped leaning on his pod and stood straight as I approached him, confident in his _alpha_ status over me. I looked up at him and he stared down his nose at me. 

“I won’t be taking orders from a _little girl._ ” I took a deep breath and let out a quiet chuckle. I quickly swiped my leg underneath his, knocking both legs out from under him. He landed on his back, and I stood over him. I put my boot beneath his chin, applying pressure to his neck. He groaned and his hands grabbed my ankle. I pressed harder. 

“Make _no_ _mistake._ ” I growled. “You may be my elder, but you will _never_ be my _superior._ ” I pressed my foot down harder on his windpipe, and smiled. “Now...are you going to follow orders?” He glared at me, so I pressed harder. I could see the panic begin to build behind his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but gasped for air instead. 

“You’re going to kill him, _commander_ .” Zorn warned as I felt something _crack_ under my foot.


	16. A Bad Dream?

After Frieza’s beating, I vaguely remember falling toward Namek. Slamming into the ground shocked me back awake, and I coughed up blood. I could faintly hear Vegeta and my friends calling after me, but it felt and sounded as though I was underwater, with a weight tied to my ankle. I fought to maintain some sort of consciousness, but it was futile and I was pulled into the darkness. 

The next time I was able to get to the surface, I managed to open my eyes. The green Namekian sky was oddly soothing. Frieza’s maniacal laughter broke my momentary tranquility, and I struggled to turn toward the group. As I rolled over to my stomach, I could feel broken bones shifting in my chest. It was  _ excruciating _ , but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it hurt when I saw what had been unfolding. 

Frieza had his tail wrapped around Vegeta’s neck and was  _ pummeling _ him. Mercilessly delivering punch after punch into Vegeta’s back. I felt my heart break a little with each blow, each time Vegeta cried out in agony.  _ Each time he’d spit out blood _ . I tried to crawl towards them, but each movement hurt so much it made me dizzy. Eventually I was pulled back into the darkness, and passed out once more. 

I felt weightless in the abyss, floating in this darkness that didn’t seem to have any direction...until I was ripped back to reality by the sound of a large crash. When I could open my eyes again, I found Vegeta laying motionless under a pile of rubble nearby. Frieza approached him.  
“My, my, what do we have here?” He mocked. “A fallen prince? _Oh dear!_ ” Frieza put his foot on top of a piece of rubble on Vegeta’s chest, and began to grind the rock into his chest. Vegeta weakly cried out and my stomach burned with rage. “It pains me to see you like this, Vegeta.” I struggled to get up on my hands and knees, groaning with each movement, my arms shakily holding me up. 

“S-stop this!” I screamed. “Please!” Frieza turned toward me. I fought with everything in me to get to my feet, sitting up on my knees, but I just couldn’t, and I fell back on all fours. My head spun. And I heard Frieza approaching me.

“Don’t-” Vegeta begged weakly. “Leave her be!” Frieza laughed in a way that sent shivers down my spine. He struck my side with a swift kick and hurled me into a nearby steep rocky embankment. I lost consciousness again as soon as I struck the wall-like structure. 

I found myself, once again, floating in this dark, inky abyss. I couldn’t find which way was up. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the darkness, a memory, playing out in front of me.

“What, giving up already?” Beerus asked. I nodded. I couldn’t have been more than 8 years old, covered in dirt and assorted bruises, sitting on the ground, defeated. He squatted in front of me. “Little one, you won’t get stronger if you give up every time you hit an obstacle.” 

_ “But it hurts, B.” _ My younger self whined, tears running down her face. “ _ I’m tired.”  _ He chuckled in response. 

“I  _ know _ it hurts, you have to fight through that.” he said, sitting with his legs crossed. “ _ Use _ the pain to push yourself.” He charged a ball of energy in his palm. “Pain is what makes you stronger, faster,  _ smarter _ .” My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the ball grow in his hand. My younger self knew she should get up and run...but her legs ached with exhaustion. She just couldn’t move. Frozen in place, I watched as the ball of energy overtook her, and I returned to reality. 

Before I opened my eyes I could feel Goku had arrived...but where has Vegeta gone? When I finally opened my eyes and looked around, I wished I’d died right then. The first thing I saw was Vegeta’s lifeless body laying on the ground, his eyes open and empty. _This isn’t real. It’s just a bad dream._ _I’ll wake up back home in the castle with him and everything will be okay._

I watched as Goku knelt and lifted Vegeta’s limp body from the ground...My heart shattered.  _ This can’t be happening. This cannot be real.  _

“NO!” I screamed. “VEGETA!” Goku ignored my screams and gently placed Vegeta in a hole. “Please get up!” He began to scoop handfuls of dirt on top of Vegeta, talking to himself quietly the entire time. “Please...you can’t  _ die _ !” My screams turned into wails as I watched Goku slowly bury my husband in a shallow grave, begging my husband to come back to life. “NO!” 

We’ve only just found each other again...I can’t lose him now. I cried so hard that I coughed up more blood. Frieza laughed. I tried again to make my way to my feet, getting to my hands and knees, first. Then I threw my weight back and sat up on my knees. With tears streaming down my face, I planted one foot on the ground. 

“Frieza!” I screamed. “You’ll PAY FOR THIS!” I wailed and pushed myself to my feet, standing up briefly, before I felt a white-hot fire burn through my chest.  
“Oh would you _shut up already?”_ Frieza snarled. He had fired a small, precise energy beam through my chest, I couldn’t breathe...or move...everything went dark before I hit the ground.  
  
I could only hope I’d be joining my husband in death. 


	17. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kira's encounter with Frieza

In a vast abyss, a series of images rapidly flashed before me. I could only catch a few, it happened too fast... Vegeta on our wedding day.  _ A young, black haired woman _ ,  _ covered in blood. _ An ominous, cloaked figure, with no discernable face.  _ That tall, violet man from my nightmares. _ Frieza coated in gold…a statue, perhaps? 

_ A young child - a boy with lavender hair _ . A woman enveloped in purple energy...is that me?

I sat up, gasping for air, my hand immediately searching for the fatal wound Frieza had inflicted upon me. 

Gone. 

I looked down and there was a hole in my armor,  _ but not in me.  _

_ What the hell? _

I began to take in my surroundings, and realized I wasn’t on planet Namek anymore. 

Greenish-blue grass...dark rose sky...how did I get to Beerus’ world? I quickly jumped up to my feet.  _ Is this real, or is this what the afterlife is like? _

“You should take it easy.” A familiar voice gently warned. I spun around and found Whis standing behind me.

“What? How…? I- I don’t understand.” I rambled. “Am I… I thought I was dead?” Whis chuckled. 

“Take a deep breath, Kira.” He said. “You  _ were _ dead, technically.” I looked at him, confused. “I was able to... _ pull some strings,  _ so to speak.” 

“I...what?” I shook my head in confusion. “I haven’t seen or heard from you two in  _ years _ and suddenly you show up to bring me back from the dead?” My rage brought me to yell at Whis for the first time in my life. “Where were you when Frieza was beating me to death?! Where were you when he  _ took over _ my planet? When he  _ exterminated  _ my people!?” I felt tears running down my face as I stared at my guardian’s attendant, waiting for an answer. He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes that I’d never seen before. 

“Kira, you already know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” His voice took on a more serious tone. I took a deep breath and nodded.  _ It will all make sense, one day.  _ “Now, be quiet before you wake Lord Beerus from his nap, you know how cranky he can be.” I nodded again, looking at the ground.

“Thank you.” I said quietly. “For bringing me back.” 

“Oh-ho-ho!” He laughed in his childish way that always made me smile. “I’d hate to see My Lord’s reaction if he woke up only to find you’d died.” I chuckled.

“How did you know?” I asked. “That I’d died?” He smiled and waved his staff, manifesting a table with food on it. 

“Hungry?” He asked. “I’d imagine  _ death  _ really stirs up an appetite.” My stomach growled loudly in return.

“Like you don’t even know.” I replied. 

We both sat at the table and enjoyed a peaceful lunch together, for the first time in a long time. 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you, at the request of Lord Beerus.” He said. “But, I’m not  _ supposed to intervene. _ ” He cleared his throat. “I’m sure I’ll be reprimanded for what I’ve done.” 

“Then why did you do it?” I asked. He looked at me with an eerily flat affect. 

“I had to.” He took a bite of his lunch and squealed with delight. “Oh my, this is  _ delicious _ , isn’t it Kira?” I pushed the noodles around on the plate, my appetite suddenly gone. I may be back...but what about Vegeta? I couldn’t stop seeing his empty, lifeless eyes staring back at me.

“Yeah, it’s good.” I said quietly as Whis inhaled his lunch. “Do you- I mean...could… could you bring Vegeta back, too?” I looked up at him and felt tears running down my face. He didn’t respond, instead he stared into his staff. 

“It seems he is alive, on a planet called _Earth_.” he said. I felt the weight of the world lift off of my shoulders. I took a deep breath.   
“Thank you.” I said, wiping my face. “I uh-” I took a deep breath. “Where was I? Like, before I came back? Was that the _afterlife_?” Whis laughed. 

“I can’t say  _ for sure _ ,” He started. “But I don’t think you were dead long enough to get to the afterlife. It’s more likely that you were...in between. Kind of like... _ limbo _ .” I nodded.  _ What did those images mean? What were the ones I couldn’t see?  _

“Could you...take me back?” I asked. “To Earth?” 

“Of course, are you ready to go?” He replied. I nodded. 

“I’m sure it’ll be awhile before B is awake...tell him I said ‘Hi’.” Whis nodded and stood from the table. We both backed away from the table and he waved his staff again, this time the table and food disappeared. I put my hand on Whis’ back and he began to take me back to Earth. It had been years since I’d traveled this way, flying through the cosmos with no protective equipment. Nothing but Whis keeping me from suffocating to death in the vacuum of space. I enjoyed the time observing the stars and other celestial bodies as we zipped past. 

We arrived at Earth quicker than I’d expected. Whis dropped me off in the woods, near Vegeta’s energy, but far enough away for Whis to go unnoticed. 

“Thank you, Whis.” I said, giving him a quick hug. He chuckled. 

“Just... _ try to stay alive, this time _ ?” I smiled and nodded, and he left. 

  
I hovered in the air above the trees. I honed in on his energy, and flew as fast as I could toward my husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback! :)


	18. Interlude #6 - Kalline Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finishes her assignment on Planet Kalline.

“Commander! COMMANDER!” I could hardly hear beyond the ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and could hardly see. The bizarre Kalline sun had set and left almost complete darkness. I was laying on the cold, reflective ground, my head spinning. I sat up and could barely make out Zorn’s shape a few feet in front of me. My chest burned as if I’d inhaled flames. 

I searched for Sparg and Mara’s energies, but I felt nothing except Zorn, and these...creatures closing in on us, which were making strange, animalistic sounds. Suddenly I could see Zorn’s face in front of me, and felt his wrist wrap around mine.  
“GET UP!” He yelled, yanking me to my feet. My left side screamed with pain. I felt for an injury and found a...hole. _A large hole in my flesh, with a larger hole in my armor around it._ I did my best to cover the wound with my hand, with little success...I could feel my blood pouring out around my hand. My head spun. I was in a daze, trying to catch up to what was happening. How did we manage to clear this much space? They were much closer before…

Zorn pulled me behind him as he took off toward our ships, thankfully, they weren’t far. The Kalline natives chased after us. These creatures...the inhabitants of Kalline… they didn’t come out in the daytime.  _ They’re nocturnal. _ They must not like light. I manifested a small ball of energy in my hand and dropped it behind me, turning to watch the creatures as they were illuminated. They screeched and couldn’t pass the ball. It won’t last forever but at least it bought us some time. I could barely make out their shape. Bipedal. Four arms. Shiny, metallic skin. _ Just like the fluid in the river.  _ They...they’re  _ shapeshifters... _ They  _ are _ the fluid in the river. Zorn and I approached the ships as the energy ball burned out. 

“We have to get out of here.” Zorn motioned to two of our five ships. “It looks like the rest of the ships got destroyed in the fight.” He helped me get to my ship, the dizziness intensified. 

I...failed my mission. My first command and I  _ screwed it up _ . I pondered a moment as the angry screeching grew closer. Zorn headed for his ship.

“Zorn, wait!” he turned back to look at me. “You’ll tell them this was a  _ success _ , won’t you?” He looked dumbfounded.

“What?” He asked. “N-no. I won’t  _ lie  _ to the King for you!” he turned back toward his ship, and the creatures’ arrival was imminent. 

I...I can’t fail this mission. 

I quickly charged an energy ball in my hand, as powerful as I could in a short amount of time, and fired it at Zorn’s ship. It exploded, and I quickly climbed into my ship. The explosion seemed to injure Zorn, and it held back the creatures momentarily. My ship’s door closed and with one hand I initiated launch. After a moment, the ball shot out of the atmosphere and was hurtling back towards planet Vegeta. 

My head was hazy, and I could feel myself losing my grip on consciousness. I carefully initiated the life support system, tubes came out of the ship and attached to me. A mask to help me breathe, and several IVs that had presumably important functions. I stopped fighting the haze, and gave in, quickly fading into unconsciousness.  
  
I remember the ship landing… I remember Vegeta pulling me from the pod… I remember his father asking me what happened...I couldn’t answer...then...there was nothing.

I stood in a bright, white room. It was spotless. There was just a vast... _ nothing. _ I turned in a circle and every step I made echoed seemingly endlessly. A young girl’s laughter joined the echoes all around me. I spun and eventually found a small, toddler-aged girl with long, pale pink hair standing with her back to me. Blood began to drip from the ends of her hair, quickly pooling around her tiny, bare feet. Her laughter suddenly turned into wails.

My eyes flashed open, I felt a mask over my nose and mouth...I was floating in a warm fluid... in one of the healing tanks. My heart raced, pounding as though it needed to break free of my chest. I screamed, trying to draw attention to myself but there was nobody in the chamber. I’d been left in here by myself... I tried not to panic, but everything in me needed  _ out _ of this tank. I started pounding on the glass as hard as I could, trying desperately to free myself. After a few futile attempts, I felt a warm ball in the pit of my stomach, and my hands began to tingle. The next punch I threw at the glass caused it to shatter, the fluid poured out of the chamber, pulling me out onto the floor with it. Alarms began to sound, summoning the Overseer and his attendants. They entered the room as I stood from the ground. I was handed a robe to cover myself and the Overseer directed me to a curtained table to examine me to make sure my injuries had healed properly. 

“How bad was it?” I asked, laying down. 

“Bad.” He replied. I heard his attendants begin to sweep up the shattered glass.

“How long was I in there?” 

“A while.” He said. I glared at him. He knows I want more information.  _ Was he told not to give me more than that?  _

“Was I...the only one that made it back?” He ignored me this time. After a minute I felt Vegeta’s energy approaching the chamber. The door opened and I heard footsteps enter and abruptly stop. 

“Kira?!” Vegeta shouted. 

“I’m okay.” I replied. “I think.” The Overseer nodded.

“You’re  _ mostly _ healed. Take it easy for a few weeks, okay?” He said. I nodded. Vegeta pulled back the curtain enough to come in, and the Overseer left. 

“You scared the  _ hell _ out of me.” Vegeta growled. I carefully sat up. 

“I’m…” I paused a moment.  _ I need to make this look good. _ “Am I the only one that made it back?” He nodded. 

“What happened,  _ Newo _ ? _ ”  _ He asked. I looked down. 

“I-they were more powerful than us.” I said quietly. “We were able to eradicate  _ most _ of them easily, but their few elite fighters... they killed Mara and Sparg easily.” I paused and kept my gaze on the floor. “Zorn, Cress, and I put up a strong fight and I was gravely wounded.” I put my hand on the healing wound on my side. “Zorn and Cress stayed to finish off the last of their survivors while I retreated to my ship.” I clenched my fists. “I- I thought they were right behind me.” I felt Vegeta’s hands on my shoulders. “I shouldn’t have left them behind!” 

“You did well, Kira.” King Vegeta said.  _ When the hell did he come in?  _ I looked up and saw him standing behind his son, arms crossed. “Losses are a part of battle, you must come to terms with that.” I nodded. 

“Yes sir…” I said quietly.

I guess my story was convincing, at least. 


	19. Aftermath

I flew above the trees, as fast as I could toward my husband. As I approached Vegeta’s energy, I could feel Gohan, and his energy was surging wildly.  _ Who knew this kid would be so powerful? _ Suddenly, it dropped down to normal. I finally was hovering above and found Vegeta standing over Gohan in a crater. Vegeta charged an energy blast in his palm and I dropped down, grabbing his wrist before he could fire. He stared at me, dumbfounded. He still had his damaged armor on from the fight against Frieza. 

“He’s a  _ child _ , my love.” I warned, squeezing my fingers tighter around his wrist until he dispersed the energy ball. 

“You- how- You’re alive?!” He pulled his wrist out of my grip and put his hands on both sides of my face. “ _Newo,_ _how?”_ I shrugged. _Whis told me he’d get in trouble for bringing me back, I can’t exactly go around telling people he brought me back._

“I don’t really know…” I lied, smiling. “I just...appeared on Earth and felt you nearby.” He smiled and kissed me, for the first time in  _ years,  _ pressing his lips against mine aggressively... _ passionately _ . When he pulled away I clung to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. He held me close, chuckling. 

“I missed you so much.” I said quietly. 

After a few minutes of enjoying my long-lost husband’s embrace, the relief of our reunion faded and I remembered the anger. The  _ fury _ . I pulled away and took a step back, quickly drawing my fist back and throwing a punch right into his jaw. He staggered backwards. 

“ _ Kira, what the hell? _ ” He growled. I glared at him.

“How could you do that to me?!” I yelled. “You- you sent me away on my own!” He tried to get close, his arms open to hold me, but I pushed him back with both hands against his chest. I had to fight to keep my energy level under control.

“ _ Newo _ , that’s enough.” He snapped. 

“No! You  _ abandoned _ me! Just like everyone else!” I screamed, tears dripping off my chin that I didn’t even know had escaped my eyes. “You…” I took a deep breath.

“You know I had to!” Vegeta snapped. “I couldn’t just watch Frieza kill you like he killed my father!” 

“I  _ trusted _ you.” I growled, clenching my fists at my side.  _ A warm ball began to grow in the pit of my stomach. _

“Hey, Kira, why don’t you just take a deep breath?” Bulma slowly approached me from behind. I ignored her. 

“I had to keep you safe!” He yelled. I clenched my fists tighter. Bulma put her hand on my shoulder and startled me, I felt my energy surge out wildly. My anger at Vegeta, at Whis and Beerus, at my  _ parents, whoever the hell they were... _ It  _ consumed me _ , I couldn’t control it. 

“Kira...you’re  _ glowing _ .” She said, astonished. I looked at my hands and saw that I had that same red glow from back on Planet Vegeta. The glow grew brighter as I stared at my hands in front of me. 

_ I can’t control this power.  _ I panicked and leapt into the air, flying away before I hurt someone. After a few minutes I could feel Vegeta following me. I flew far from the forest where my friends were. I landed in a barren area, nothing around but large rock formations. My energy created a red whirlwind around me, kicking up rubble. I took a stance as though I was about to fight, and struggled against the building tsunami of energy. My fingers tingled and I saw small sparks of lightning forming in the whirlwind surrounding me. My hair began to float, defying gravity. Vegeta landed in front of me, watching as I struggled.

“Kira! You’re-you’re a  _ Super Saiyan!”  _ He laughed excitedly. “I KNEW it!” A small crater began to form beneath me. 

“Ve-Vegeta I can’t- can’t stop!” I struggled. His excitement quickly turned to worry as he realized I couldn’t bring this power under control. He fought through the whirlwind surrounding me, it looked and felt like a tornado of fire. The sheer force of it ripped off pieces of his already broken armor. He took a similar stance, grounding himself against 

my raging energy. I fought against it with everything I could. He put his hands on my face once again. 

“Look at me, Newo.” He demanded. I reluctantly locked eyes with him. “You  _ know _ I wouldn’t have sent you away if I thought there was  _ any other option _ .” He said. I felt more tears running down my face. He let go of my face and reached into his tattered armor. He pulled my necklace out, and reached around me, breaking my stance and pulling me close. 

“You...kept it…” I said quietly, shocked. He fastened the necklace around my neck and held me close as the energy finally quelled. I kissed him forcefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he lifted me from the ground and shoved me back against a nearby wall-like rock formation. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and noticed  _ his tail was missing _ . He began to kiss down my neck and I decided that it was a conversation for another time. 

After we... _recomposed_ _ourselves_ , we headed back to Bulma’s, assuming she and the others had already headed home. When we arrived, we found everyone outside. Vegeta eyeballed a spaceship Dr Briefs had out on the lawn, and Bulma walked over to me. 

“Feeling better?” She asked, back to her cheerful self. I nodded. “Good! We’re about to eat. I bet you’re hungry!” My stomach growled in response.    
  


Bulma informed me of the plan; to resummon the dragon and wish back Krillin and Goku. Then to resurrect Tien and Chiaotzu, and find a new planet for the now-homeless Namekians, who would stay at the Capsule Corp compound until then. 

After a surprisingly quick 130 days, it was time to resummon the dragon and wish our friends back. Vegeta and I stood in the back, observing quietly. Dende, one of the young Namekians, translated our wishes into their language so the dragon could understand. First, a wish for Goku and Krillins’ remains to be transported to Earth’s check-in station in the Spirit Realm.

“The one called Krillin is at the Earth’s check-in station.” Everyone released a collective sigh of relief. “But the one called Goku cannot be brought to that place.” This time, a collective gasp.

“What?!” Bulma shrieked. “Damn! What’s up, why not?” 

“Because he is alive. If I moved him there now, he would die.”

“Dad- he’s really still alive?” Gohan asked. “But  _ how? _ ” Vegeta grunted in frustration. There were assorted excited mutters. 

“My friends,” Moori, the Namekian elder started. “Look, he’s alive. Just wish him back here.” Bulma laughed.

“That’s a great idea!”    
Next, they brought Krillin back to life, Dende continued to translate the wish. After a moment, Krillin materialized in front of us, and everyone celebrated. Finally, Dende asked the dragon to bring Goku back to Earth. The dragon focused for a moment, and everyone cheered excitedly. 

“Silence!” The dragon commanded. Everyone immediately froze. “It can’t be done.” Smiles turned to expressions of despair. “The one called Goku refuses to return, and says he’ll come back later.” 

After a few moments, Vegeta grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nearby Capsule Corp ship, and took off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave feedback!


	20. Space Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Vegeta return to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING / CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains sensitive medical issues that may be distressing to some readers. If you feel this may be difficult and need more specific details before reading, or would like a synopsis instead, please email me at JanewayWrites@gmail.com )

When we arrived back on earth, Vegeta smoothly crash-landed the ship. I barely made it outside of the crooked vessel before I threw up again. Vegeta exited while I was retching and ignored me, heading toward the house. 

"Is...she okay?" Bulma asked. He scoffed. 

"She says it's my flying. Didn't bother her until halfway through the trip." He said, clearly annoyed. "She hasn't kept anything down in days." I wiped my mouth and collected myself. 

"I'm just space sick, I'll be fine."

“Is Kakarot back yet?” Vegeta asked. 

“What? No way!” Yamcha exclaimed. “You never found him in space?” Vegeta jumped over in front of Yamcha. 

“Don’t remind me!” He snarled. “I’m angry enough to hurt somebody, and pounding you might just be the therapy I need.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I wouldn’t mind seeing that. 

“Eww what is that smell?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta. “I think it's you…” I laughed quietly. “When’s the last time you bathed? You know there’s a shower on that ship, right?” She began to lead him inside to the shower, and I headed in toward my room. I got changed out of my armor into more comfortable clothes, moved the trash can next to the bed, and laid down on top of my blankets. I quickly fell asleep. 

I dreamt about my death. My recent death at the hands of Frieza. I stood in that vast abyss, attempting to watch these images flash by my eyes too quickly to comprehend all of them. I did manage to see a few, different ones this time... Goku in a strange outfit. A burning, ruined metropolis. The Overseer standing next to an examination table. A tall, lavender haired man with a sword. A young black-haired Saiyan man covered in blood. I was jarred awake by a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. 

“Kira, wake up...” Bulma said gently. I jumped and sat up, my stomach turned and I leaned over the side of the bed to throw up into the trash can. I felt Bulma scoop up my hair and hold it up out of the way. “Kira, I want to run some tests.” 

“I just want to sleep.” I replied quietly. She let go of my hair, and handed me a napkin to wipe my face. When I was done she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. We walked past the bathroom and it sounded like Vegeta was still in the shower, so I must not have been asleep very long. Bulma brought me down to her lab and instructed me to relax on the hospital bed off to the side. She went to gather her supplies while I sat down on the edge, rested my head in my hands and my elbows on my legs. My stomach wouldn’t stop turning. My body tried to force me to throw up but there was nothing left. 

“Kira, lay down.” Bulma said, returning. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, laying back and putting my feet up. The bed was angled so that I was still sitting up, but able to relax completely. Bulma unwrapped several small items in packages. She sat on the edge of the bed, tied a tight band around my arm and cleaned the inside of my arm off with a cold wipe. 

“This is going to pinch.” She warned. I watched as she put a needle into my arm and blood began to flow out and into a tube. “I want to make sure you’re okay.” She looked at me with concern in her eyes. “I’ve never seen a sick Saiyan.” I guess she has a point there. She took several tubes full of blood and then secured part of the needle under my skin with tape. “I’m also giving you IV fluids. Vegeta said this has been going on for at least a few days, you need to be re-hydrated.” I nodded. 

“Thank you, Bulma.” I said. She nodded. 

“Try to rest.” She said. She covered me with a blanket and walked away. She took my blood over to one of her machines and began to work. I let myself drift back to sleep. Back into a nightmare. 

A bright, white room. I spun around but there was nothing. Until that little girl’s laughter began to echo throughout the emptiness. I spun again and found her, standing with her back to me. She couldn’t have been older than two, light pink hair flowing down her back. Blood began to pool around her feet, and I panicked and grabbed her, lifting her into my arms.

“Are you okay? I asked, spinning her around. She...had no face. Yet her laughter continued to echo around me. I dropped her and turned to run, she just stood there. It felt like she was staring into my soul even though she had no eyes. 

I woke up startled, my heart racing. I could hear Vegeta and Bulma speaking out in the hall. 

“What’s wrong with her?” He demanded. 

“I’m not sure yet, I’m running tests. Just-let her rest, okay?” She replied. I heard him grumble and felt his energy heading away. I heard Bulma’s lab door open and she noticed I was awake. “Hey, you’re up.” She smiled and came over to sit on the bed. I sat up, she looked nervous.

“Is there any news about what’s wrong with me?” I asked. She nodded. 

“I think I have an idea.” She replied. “Kira, according to your blood tests, you’re pregnant.” My heart pounded, demanding freedom from the confines of my chest. 

“You...you’re sure?” I asked. This can’t be happening. She nodded.

“You don’t seem excited.” She said quietly. 

“It’s not that, it’s just...Vegeta and I just found each other again, I don’t think either of us...were ready.” I lied.

“Well, life doesn’t always wait.” Bulma laughed. 

“I um...I heard you telling Vegeta that you didn’t know anything yet?” I asked. She nodded. 

“I figured you could tell him yourself. You’re going to be a mom, Kira.” She said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. 

A mom. A _mom_. 

I closed my eyes, laid my head back against the bed, and felt tears run down my face. I remembered the unbearable pain. The blood. So much blood. Desperately longing to hear a cry that would never come. The nightmares that followed that dreadful day. 

I don’t know if I can go through that again. 


	21. Interlude #7 - Breakfast

After a restless first night on Planet Vegeta, I was awoken by a knock on the door of my new bedroom. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up as the door opened slowly. A tall, slim woman in a beautiful form-fitting dress entered. 

“You must be hungry.” She said. “Come and have breakfast with us.” I followed her out of the room and down the hall. “I am the Queen, you may call me ‘Your Highness’, ‘Your Majesty’, or ‘My Queen’.” She said coldly. “I won’t have a child that isn’t my own calling me  _ mother _ .” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” I said quietly. The rest of the walk down to the dining hall was silent, save for our footsteps echoing through the seemingly endless corridors. I could smell the food as we approached, my stomach growled.  _ I didn’t realize how hungry I was _ .

When we entered the room, my new friend quickly jumped out of his chair. He slid the chair next to him out from under the table, motioning for me to sit. I sat on the chair and he pushed it back in so I was close to the table. He got back in his chair and we ate breakfast with nothing other than the sounds of cutlery and chewing. 

_ It was maddening. _

At least eating with Whis and B included some  _ conversation _ . The best part of the meal was the tea. Steaming hot, sweet and nutty tea. 

After the meal, the servants all cleared the dishes and we finished our tea. I stared at the gorgeous chocolate-colored table. 

“Kira,” The king broke the silence. My gaze snapped up to him.

“Yes, sir?” I asked quietly.

“I want to see how strong you are, how much Lord Beerus has taught you.” He boomed. “You will come with me after we’re finished here.” I nodded. The Queen gave him a strange look.

“Yes, sir.” I replied respectfully. 

After we finished, King Vegeta led me outside to a clearing. We stood in the center, and he took a defensive stance, his knees bent, an arm drawn back to attack and one ready to block. I could sense other Saiyans in the area, but everyone here was too unfamiliar to know who it was. 

“Come on.” King Vegeta coaxed. I realized I was still wearing my pajamas as I lunged toward him, half-heartedly throwing punches at his face. He dodged them with ease. He caught me off guard with a punch to the stomach that made me drop to my hands and knees. I took a moment to catch my breath as King Vegeta scoffed. 

“Lord Beerus said you were  _ strong _ .” He said, annoyed. I pushed myself back to my feet and attacked him at full power, like I would with B. I landed several punches to his face, and he grunted and staggered backward. I continued my onslaught of kicking, punching, and eventually, a few energy blasts, which caused a cloud of dust and debris to build. After the dust cleared, King Vegeta was barely on his feet. After a moment he dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” The Queen barked. Young Vegeta appeared and helped his father to his feet. “ _ Kira, go up to your room _ .” Her venomous tone made me feel wholly unwelcome. “Son, take your father to the Healing Chamber.” 

Lesson learned.  _ Never show your true power. _

  
  



	22. Lavender Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza returns?!

I stared at the blanket in front of me, compelled to tell Bulma what had happened years ago, but I couldn’t find the words. I wiped the tears that had run down my cheeks and instead tried to bury those fears. 

_ I can’t be that unlucky, right? What are the odds that it would happen again?  _

“Are you alright?” Bulma asked, breaking the silence. I nodded, forcing a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” I replied. I took a deep breath. “Why don’t I feel like I need to vomit anymore?”

“Oh, I gave you an antiemetic medicine. I don’t know how long it’ll work on a Saiyan but it should help for a little while, at least.” I nodded. 

“Thank you.” I said quietly. “I suppose I should go tell Vegeta the _good_ _news._ ” I tried to make Bulma believe that I was excited, when in reality, all I could feel was dread.

  
  


Bulma and I walked together toward the yard where we found Vegeta and Yamcha standing, alarmed. After a second I realized why. They could sense  _ his  _ energy coming. But how?    
  
_ How could Frieza still be alive? _

“But wait! How do you know?” Yamcha asked. 

“I know!” Vegeta snapped. “I make it my business to know, unlike  _ you! _ ” 

“It’s  _ him _ , isn’t it?” I asked quietly. Vegeta turned and looked at me. 

“Good, you’re feeling better. We need to go.” I nodded. I’ll have to tell him later.

The two of us immediately jumped into the air, taking flight toward the area it seemed like Frieza was heading. Yamcha followed behind, struggling to keep up.  _ What am I doing? _ I have no business fighting Frieza right now... if I’d had time to tell Vegeta the news he would’ve made me stay behind.  _ I’ll probably lose the pregnancy again anyway, what’s the point in being cautious? _

No.  _ I can’t let myself think that way. _ I refuse to go through that again. 

We landed a few minutes later in a rocky clearing. It feels like he’s headed right for us, here.

“This is where he’ll be touching down.” Vegeta asserted.

“Are you sure, Vegeta?” Yamcha asked. Vegeta clenched his fists. 

“Yes I’m sure! Now, zip it! I don’t want him to know we’re waiting!” Suddenly, I could feel Bulma’s presence in the area. My gaze snapped up to the sky, where I found a Capsule Corp ship descending toward us. She landed the ship and jumped out with Puar. 

“What in the world are you two doing here?!” Yamcha yelled. Bulma put her hands on her hips. 

“We came to see Frieza!” She announced. “I missed him on Namek and I’m not going to let that happen again!” She looked at me. “ _ And  _ I came to tell Kira not to fight.” 

“What? Why?” Yamcha asked. Vegeta looked at me. 

“Why shouldn’t you fight?” He asked. I shrugged.   
“I’m fine. _Aren’t I, Bulma?”_ I glared at her. She crossed her arms. _She isn’t going to let this go._ “This isn’t the time.” 

“It is the time! Kira, don’t be an idiot!” 

“What the HELL is going on?” Vegeta snarled. 

“Kira is pregnant!” Bulma blurted out. 

My stomach turned.  _ I can’t believe she just…  _ I turned and threw up again, barely managing to hold my hair out of the way in time. When I stopped and turned back around, I looked at my husband. I’d never seen an angrier expression on his face. 

“How could you-” He growled. “We can’t do this now!” He turned to Bulma. “Both of you need to leave,  _ now. _ ” I shook my head. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said, standing my ground. 

“What are you going to do,  _ vomit on Frieza?”  _ Vegeta asked, furious. “Get out of here!” 

Tien and Chiaotzu landed, joining the group. 

“Vegeta!” Tien said, dropping his belongings. “I didn’t realize  _ you _ were going to be here, too.” 

“Is that okay?” Vegeta asked sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets.  _ I didn’t realize how goofy he looks in that pink shirt...Bulma must’ve given it to him. _

“As a matter of fact, it isn’t!” Tien replied. Bulma walked over toward me.

“We should go, Kira.” She said quietly. I ignored her, clenching my fists, furious. 

“I still haven’t forgotten what happened the last time we met!” Tien said angrily. “You disgust me! How can you stomach him, Yamcha?” 

“Ha! Loser!” Vegeta mocked Tien. Tien clenched his fists in fury.

“WHAT?!” He exclaimed. Yamcha jumped between them, his hands up. 

“Hey, cool it, guys! This is no time to fight, okay?” Tien growled and backed off. Vegeta turned back to me, and Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

“What are you still doing here?” He asked. I looked at him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said. Vegeta growled. 

“It’s Frieza, isn’t it?” Tien asked. How long ‘til he lands?” 

“Could be any time now…” Yamcha replied. 

“Be quiet!” Vegeta snapped. “I’d rather Frieza’s scouters didn’t detect us because of  _ your incessant jabbering! _ ” I chuckled. “Besides, all this  _ scary talk _ is upsetting the  _ Namek.”  _ Vegeta turned his head and drew everyone’s attention to Piccolo, standing on a nearby rocky ledge. The group gasped, surprised he had been there.

“How long have you been standing there?” Yamcha asked. 

“Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering!” Piccolo snapped.

I could suddenly feel two more energy sources in the area.

“Gohan and Krillin are here.” I announced just before they descended. 

“Hey there!” Krillin greeted us as they landed. 

“Wow! Gohan! Krillin! You made it!” Bulma squealed excitedly. 

“Hey! Any word from Goku?” Yamcha asked. Gohan just shook his head. A moment later, Piccolo gasped. 

“He’s here!” We all watched as Frieza’s  _ new and improved _ ship approached, and flew right past us. 

“He’s landing just over that ridge!” Krillin said, pointing.  _ So much for Vegeta’s prediction.  _ Bulma dropped to her knees in fear, clutching Puar to her like a child with a stuffed toy.  _ She should never have come. _

“It’s...like I dreamed!” Gohan’s voice trembled. “Frieza! He’s really here!”   
“Gohan…” Krillin started. “Try to focus, bro. We need you!” Vegeta clenched his fists once again, he was forming a strategy. 

“We-” I started to speak but was promptly cut off by Vegeta. 

“Now, there’s no room for mistakes!” He announced. “We’ve all got to keep our power levels suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters.” 

“This is crazy!” Yamcha said. “I’ve never felt anything close to the amount of power I’m sensing right now!” 

“I hate to say it, Yamcha, but this is only the tip of the iceberg!” Gohan said. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha all gasped. 

“There’s no way we’re going to last against a massive force like that!” Tien said. 

“Hey, you guys are kidding, right?” Yamcha asked nervously. “I-I mean, you’re not suggesting that we  _ attack him? _ ” I laughed. “Like Tien said, we’d all be wiped out! Frieza’s a monster! And attacking him is suicide!!” 

“But we have to try, Yamcha.” Piccolo said. “Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye!” Yamcha whimpered and trembled as he realized the very harsh reality suddenly in front of us. 

“He’s right, you know.” Vegeta said. “You really have no choice. So what say we put an end to all this  _ pathetic  _ whimpering and go find Frieza!? Before he finds us…”

We all made our way toward the landing site, resorting to climbing the rocky cliffs instead of flying. It was a nuisance, but we couldn’t take the chance of Frieza knowing we’re coming. 

Everyone froze.  _ What the hell is that?  _

“Uhh, guys? What’s going on?” Bulma asked, scared. 

“I’m...sensing another  _ huge _ power level, and…” Krillin answered, trailing off. 

“This one makes Frieza seem like  _ nothing. _ ” Tien finished Krillin’s statement.

“You know, guys, it’s not too late. We can still turn around and go home.” Yamcha said. 

“Be strong, Yamcha!” Tien coaxed.  _ He calls himself a fighter? _

“I-  _ Vegeta, _ whoever that is… we don’t stand a  _ chance. _ ” I said quietly. Next thing we knew, the power was skyrocketing. The ground shook, we could hear screaming.  _ Screaming...or powering up?  _ Everyone gasped as the shockwaves of energy reached us. 

“Sounds like the fight’s starting without us!” Yamcha said. 

“Somebody stop this thing! I want to get off!” Bulma cried. 

“It might be my dad!” Gohan exclaimed. 

“Huh? You think?” Krillin asked.  _ It doesn’t feel like Goku. _

“Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?”   
“Kid has a point.” I said. Vegeta growled, clearly angry at the prospect of Goku’s power having increased so dramatically since we last saw him. 

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. 

“If that’s Goku…” Krillin said before he jumped to fly off toward the fight. Vegeta grabbed his wrist and stopped him, pulling him back down out of the air. 

“No! You’ll give us all away! Until I know what we’re dealing with, I’d prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I tell you otherwise,  _ you stay put! _ ” Vegeta threw Krillin to the ground. 

“Are you hurt?” Gohan asked as Krillin sat up. 

“Just my pride…” He replied quietly. “Man, Gohan! What are we supposed to do? What if Goku actually is over there? And...and what if he needs our help right now, but we’re all just sitting here doing absolutely nothing?!” He punched the ground, and Bulma suggested we all sing a song to lift our spirits. I rolled my eyes. 

“Shut up!” Vegeta snapped. “You haven’t had one useful thing to say since you got here! You stay in the back and keep quiet,  _ woman! _ I don’t have time for your stupidity right now.” 

“Take it easy.” I said quietly. “She’s trying to be helpful.” Vegeta ran off toward the fight. I followed close behind, and I could feel the group behind me, though it seemed Bulma and Puar were left behind. 

From a distance all we could see was Frieza, high in the air holding an  _ enormous  _ ball of energy. He threw it at the ground. 

“Everyone, get down!” Krillin yelled. We all got low to the ground, bracing ourselves for the incoming shockwave. It hit us after a few moments, like a powerful wind storm. 

Afterwards we continued to make our way toward the battlefield. As we grew closer, I realized Frieza wasn’t alone.  _ His father was with him. _

“They’re right there! Look, guys!” Gohan said, pointing to the sky. We all looked up just in time to see charred pieces of Frieza falling to the Earth below.  _ What? _

“He...beat Frieza!  _ Effortlessly _ ! But, _ who is he? _ ” Vegeta asked. 

“Who knows? Let’s just hope this guy is on our side.” Krillin replied. 

“How can you even see what’s happening?” Bulma asked. “Anyway, It’s probably just Goku, he always has a knack for showing up right when he’s needed.” 

“No way,” Yamcha said. “It’s not Goku….But he’s definitely a  _ Super Saiyan! _ ” Vegeta growled and took flight, heading toward the mysterious fighter and King Cold. I followed as did the group. As we approached, the mysterious fighter killed King Cold and destroyed their ship. After the dust cleared, the young man resumed his normal form. His super saiyan form reverting back to his…. _ lavender hair _ .

I’ve seen him before...I saw him when I  _ died _ . 

The tall, lavender haired man with a sword. 

  
He turned around and smiled at us, and suddenly, my body decided it was time, and I threw up again. 


	23. Waiting for Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group waits for Goku's arrival.

“I’m heading off to a place near here to meet Goku.” The young man yelled. “Would you guys like to come?” Everyone let out surprised gasps. 

“Wha- How weird!” Gohan said. “How does  _ he  _ know about my father?” 

“Come on, it’s this way!” He called, pointing. “Goku should be arriving there in a couple

of hours!”  _ Who the hell is this guy? He can’t be a Saiyan… it doesn’t make any sense.  _ We all stood our ground, silently pondering this situation. He could tell we were wary, and eventually broke the silence. “Hey, follow me! Don’t worry, I won’t bite! This way!” He jumped off and flew in the direction he pointed.  _ For some reason, I wanted to follow, It’s like I know this guy.  _

“Well, I’m going for it! He knows my dad!” Gohan said. 

“Yeah, possibly, but how?” Krillin asked. “We’ve known Goku his whole life.”

“I’m in.” Tien said. “He seems pretty cool to me.” Chiaotzu looked surprised. “Plus, he saved us from Frieza. He can’t be all that bad, huh? I say we go.” 

“Well, I don’t trust that guy.” Yamcha said. “No way.”  _ Why do I trust him? Why is he so familiar?  _

“You don’t trust  _ me _ either.” Bulma replied, clinging to Yamcha as we floated in the air. “I say go.”  __

“Definitely!” Vegeta said excitedly. “I’ve  _ got _ to find out who he is!” 

Gohan took off first, Piccolo stayed close behind. Eventually we all followed. I trailed close behind Vegeta, not wanting to make him any angrier at me than he already was.  _ I wish I’d gotten to tell him the news before all of this happened. Would he be excited? I don’t think I’ve seen him excited about anything other than conquering worlds and the prospect of becoming a Super Saiyan. _

We never even discussed if we wanted to have children, it was just expected...it was a  _ requirement of the Royal Family... _ What if he doesn’t even  _ want _ to be a father? My heart raced with anxiety thinking about the conversation yet to come. 

When we finally reached our destination, the young man landed and we all landed nearby. He reached into the pocket of his  _ Capsule Corp _ jacket and removed a small box. He took out a small capsule and activated it, tossing it to the ground. It burst into a short cube with numbers on the front. 

“Look out, you guys! He’s up to something!” Yamcha announced.  _ Thanks for that, Captain Obvious.  _ The young man squatted in front of the cube and opened it, revealing a bunch of canned drinks.  _ It’s just a refrigerator… _

“How about a cold soda?” He asked, pulling a can out. “Goku’s not due to arrive for two more hours.” Everyone excitedly grabbed drinks. Bulma handed me one. 

“Drink it slowly, it should help settle your stomach.” She said. I opened the can and took a small sip. It had a strange, sweet fruity flavor, and it was bubbly. She grabbed another from the small fridge for herself and opened it. The young stranger stared at Bulma awkwardly. 

“Have we met?” Sha asked. “You look so familiar!” I watched as his face filled with nervousness. 

“Uh...no. Sorry.” He replied, looking away.

“Excuse me, mister! How do you know my dad?” Gohan asked. 

“Actually, I haven’t met your dad before.” The stranger replied. “I’ve only just heard about him.”  _ Even his energy feels familiar _ . I sat down on a nearby boulder.

“Then how do you know that he’s going to arrive at  _ this _ spot in two hours?” Krillin asked. 

“Well, that’s uh… Sorry, I… I can’t say.” 

“Why not?” Vegeta snarled. “I’ll tell you! Because you’re up to something! Tell us now, tough guy! Who are you?!” The young man looked at the ground.

“I wish I could… I’m sorry.” My stomach turned and I took a small sip of the soda. 

“When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a  _ Super Saiyan, _ weren’t you?” Gohan asked. 

“Yes…” The stranger said, staring at the ground. “Yes I was.” 

“That’s a lie!” Vegeta snapped. “Look my friend, Kakarot, the one you call  _ Goku _ , Kira,” He motioned toward me. “and I are the only Saiyans left! Kakarot’s kid,” He pointed at Gohan. “Is half Saiyan, so if you count him, that makes four of us! There’s no way that you could have Saiyan blood!” I stared at the young man.  _ Why did I see him when I died? Who the hell is he? _

“Yeah, but...we saw him! He just defeated Frieza! And that huge guy! All by himself!” Gohan said excitedly.

“Well, I’m calling him a liar, not a weakling!” Vegeta replied. My stomach was in knots all of a sudden. A small sip of my soda didn’t help this time, so I set it down on the rock I’d been sitting on. I stood and moved behind a larger rock, finding a small sanctuary of privacy to  _ vomit. _

After I finished I went back and rejoined the group. The young man was blushing, I could only assume Bulma had made him uncomfortable. I sat back down and took a small sip of my soda. 

“Are you okay?” The young man asked. I nodded. He looked at me, concerned.  _ Why does he care? _ “I think I have some medicine that might-”

“She’s  _ with child _ .” Vegeta cut him off. “She’ll be fine.” The stranger suddenly looked  _ sad _ .  _ It’s like he knows. _

“Oh.” He replied quietly, looking down. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

“It’s okay.” I said, cutting him off. 

Vegeta came over and sat on the rock next to me. Everyone else got comfortable and prepared to wait for Goku. I rested my head on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“Is it a boy?” Vegeta asked quietly, staring straight ahead. His question surprised me. _Is it a boy? I wish I knew._

“I… I...” I stuttered. “I don’t know yet.” I put my hands on my stomach and looked at Vegeta. “It kind of feels like a girl.” 

For just a moment, _ Vegeta cracked a smile _ .


	24. Interlude 8: Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Kira trains on her own.

I stared into the bowl and moved my spoon around slowly, watching the broth shimmer as it swirled around. It reminded me of stars sparkling in the sky, and I let my mind wander. 

_Do I have a home? Parents? Is there a family out there wondering where I am? Why did I end up here, with Whis and B?_

“Kira?” Whis asked, pulling me back down to reality. I looked up at him, sitting across the table from me. “Are you alright?” I nodded. 

“Just not very hungry.” I said quietly. I put my spoon down and rested my hands in my lap under the table. “Can I be excused?” I looked at B, he had the bowl up to his mouth and was drinking the hot broth.

“No.” He said gruffly between slurps. “Eat something...Growing fighters need food.” I just stared at my bowl. _I really don’t feel like eating._

“What’s bothering you, Kira?” Whis asked. I shrugged, not wanting to share. B set his bowl down and looked at me. He growled quietly.

“ _Fine._ ” He said, frustrated. “You don’t want to eat? Don’t eat. Go train.” His voice was unusually _cold_. 

“My lord,” Whis started as I stood from the table. I flew off into the woods, searching for a clearing where I could train away from them. Once I chose a spot, I released a volley of small energy balls into the air, waiting for them to fall so I could practice hitting each one before it hit the ground, the way B had been training me. I repeated this process as the sky began to grow dark. I had no plans to go back and sleep. _Why won’t they tell me who I am?_   
  


“You don’t belong here.” A strange voice suddenly said. I spun around and found a short, blue man hovering behind me. He had his hands clasped behind his back and an eerily kind smile across his face. Behind that kind smile I could sense a _terrifying_ power. 

“Who are you?” I stared at him, confused. _He doesn’t belong here, either._ He had a ring hovering behind his head like the one around Whis’ neck. Could they be related?

“I...uh…” I stuttered nervously. “I was just training…” _Since when were there other people on B’s planet?_

“Kira?!” I heard Whis in the distance shouting for me. The stranger’s smile faded at Whis’ voice. “Kira, that’s enough for today!” He was getting closer.

“Who are you?” He asked again, sternly this time. 

“K-Kira.” I answered shyly. “Who are you?” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, ignoring my question. 

“I- I was just training.” I replied, nervous. _Who is this person and why is he interrogating me?_

“Kira!?” Whis shouted again, getting closer. The stranger observed me closely. 

“I’m over here!” I responded, drawing Whis’ attention to me. The stranger and I stared at each other, waiting patiently for Whis to arrive. 

“Kira, why didn’t you-” Whis began to chastise me but stopped when he saw the stranger. He turned toward him. “Oh. What brings you here, today?” 

“That’s no longer important. What’s this?” He asked, motioning toward me.

“This...is...difficult to explain.” Whis said. 

“Whis?” I asked nervously, standing close to him. 

“It’s alright, Kira.” 

“ _Father_ , might we discuss this...in private?” Whis asked. 

_Father?_ _Whis has a Father?_

  
  
  
  



	25. Goku Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and the group welcome Goku home.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. Finally, the stranger stood.

“That’s it, Goku should be arriving any second, now!” Everyone jumped up, excited. After a moment, I could sense a distant energy coming toward us.  _ Goku _ .

Everyone else picked up on it shortly after I did. 

“Man, that guy was right, after all…” Yamcha said. I turned back to the lavender-haired stranger.  _ Who the hell is he?  _ He stared into the sky toward Goku’s energy, unaware of me studying him. He stands with his arms at his sides, fists clenched, shoulders back. He turned toward me and I realized...he... _ he almost looks like Vegeta. But that couldn’t be possible? Could Vegeta have another younger brother he never knew about? Or could this man be a relative of Tarble? Surely Tarble, of all people, couldn’t have survived this long. _

The ship crashed nearby, creating a large cloud of debris. We all headed toward the landing site, rushing to welcome Goku back.

“I hope he has some airbags in that baby!” Krillin said, observing the massive size of the crater the ship had created. 

“Why?” Yamcha asked, “To protect the ship from Goku’s  _ head _ ?” Everyone laughed as the door of the ship began to open. Goku climbed out, and was surprised to see us all standing at the edge of the crater. 

“Huh?” He asked. “Hey guys!” 

“What took you so long, dad?!” Gohan yelled as everyone else cheered excitedly. 

“How did you guys know that I was coming?” He asked, confused. He flew out of the crafter and up to where we were standing. Bulma, Gohan and the others filled Goku in on our new  _ mysterious friend. _ I felt my stomach turning.  _ How much of this am I going to have to put up with? _ I silently left the group, retreating behind a rock to vomit again. 

After I composed myself I came back around the rock where I found Vegeta, standing with his arms crossed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I- I was going to…” I replied. “I didn’t get the chance.”  
“You were willing to fight Frieza.” He said angrily. I crossed my arms. 

“Yes, I was.” I said. “If it came down to fighting him or letting him destroy the world, what would you have me do? Die without  _ pride _ ?” He growled and turned to walk away, his arms at his sides, fists clenched tight.  _ I’m right and he knows it. _

I followed Vegeta back to the group, Goku and the lavender haired stranger had gone off to speak alone. Everyone stood around, watching the secret conversation from afar. Suddenly, I could hear Goku squeal and he fell. The stranger stood there, his finger pointed toward where Goku had been standing. Piccolo gasped.

“That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down!” Vegeta said, astonished.

“I could have sworn I heard Goku call my name…” Bulma said. After a few quiet moments, Yamcha sneezed, breaking the silence. 

“ _ Excuse you!” _ Bulma snapped. 

“Hey… that guy is looking over here, isn’t he?” Yamcha observed. 

“Yeah...It looks like he’s smiling.” Puar added. After a few minutes, the young stranger flew off. 

“Man! He didn’t even say goodbye!” Yamcha said, frustrated. We all headed over toward Goku to see what happened. 

“Daddy!” Gohan exclaimed, running toward him. 

“Hey, Goku! So what did that guy say?” Krillin asked. Goku  _ instantly _ looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh, uh, well...nothing important, really.” He replied. 

“That’s funny.” Piccolo said. “It all sounded pretty important to me.” Goku gasped. 

“Uh, really? You heard it all?” He asked. 

“My ears do more than just frame my face, you know, Goku.” Piccolo said sarcastically. I chuckled. 

“Oh, come on! What’s so important that you can’t tell us, Goku?” Bulma asked. 

“Well, I can’t really say.” He replied. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” Piccolo said, his arms crossed. “But if you won’t, I will.”

“But, wait! You heard!” Goku exclaimed. 

“Don’t worry,” Piccolo said. “I won’t say anything that would endanger your

friend...but we deserve a chance to change our destinies. All of us, not just him.”

Piccolo began to explain how that lavender haired man had come from the future. He came to warn us that in  _ three years _ we would face enemies we may not be capable of beating. Two androids that would be responsible for the deaths of nearly all of us.  _ The only one that would survive would be Gohan… _ Goku would die of a virus before the duo surfaced.

“Now that we know, maybe we can change it.” Piccolo said. 

“What a kook!” Yamcha laughed “He’s cracked, don’t you think?” He looked at Bulma. She had her hand on her chin the way she did when she was deep in thought. 

“I’m not so sure.” She said. 

“Look, believe what you want to believe.” Piccolo said. “As for me, I want to live. So I’m going to train. You can risk it, but I’m going to be prepared.” Yamcha gasped.   
“Look! There he is!” He pointed to the sky and we all looked up. The young man hovered above us in a Capsule Corp ship, waving before disappearing. 

“How strange…” Bulma said. “I could swear he was waving...to me.”  _ So self absorbed.  _ I looked at Vegeta, he was seething, his clenched fists trembling slightly. 

Goku explained how he survived the explosion of Namek, narrowly making it to one of the Ginyu forces’ pods. He’d typed in anything to make the ship fly and went with it, ending up on the planet Yardrat, where he’d gotten his new, strange attire...as well as a new ability. He put two fingers to his forehead, and after a moment of focusing, he disappeared completely. He reappeared wearing Master Roshi’s sunglasses. His new ability allowed him to  _ teleport at will. _

After a brief discussion, everyone declared that they’d go train, and we all went our separate ways, agreeing to meet back here in three years’ time. 

“Oh, Bulma, I hope you have a healthy baby!” Goku shouted before he flew off.  _ What an idiot.  _

“Huh?” Bulma asked, confused. 

“He must think  _ you’re _ the one pregnant.” I said, assuming someone had mentioned it to him. “He’s not exactly  _ intelligent. _ ”

Vegeta and I headed back toward...home. Yamcha flew close behind us, carrying Bulma.

When we landed, she was eager to speak with me. 

“Look, Kira, I just wanted to-”   
“You had no right!” I snapped.

“I know, I’m sorry.” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” I glared at her angrily and she averted her gaze to the ground. “Please, forgive me.” I took a deep breath. 

“Fine.” She smiled and grabbed my hand. 

“I want to show you something!” She exclaimed. She led me inside and through a few corridors past my bedroom. Eventually, she opened a door and led me inside a large empty room. 

“This was _going_ to be like an apartment for me, but I think it would be perfect for you and Vegeta and your little one!” She showed me around. It had bedrooms, a main room, kitchen, bathroom, it was perfect.  
“Bulma, this…” I was stunned. I hadn’t even begun to consider where we’d raise this child. “Why are you doing this?” 

“You’re one of us now, we take care of each other.” 


	26. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira prepares for the arrival of her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING / CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains sensitive medical issues that may be distressing to some readers. If you feel this may be difficult and need more specific details before reading, or would like a synopsis instead, please email me at JanewayWrites@gmail.com )

Bulma and I spent about two months getting things set up in Vegeta and I’s new home. She took me shopping and helped me choose furniture and everything we’d need for the baby. She helped me decorate the baby’s room - she called it a nursery. We got the cutest little outfits and a soft blanket. She gave me hope that things would be okay. One morning I went out to Bulma’s father’s garden to enjoy some hot tea in the fresh air. I found the cutest little stuffed purple cat. It… kind of reminded me of B.   
Where the hell did this come from? Purple isn’t exactly a normal color for Earth cats from what I’ve seen in my short time on this planet. Could...could Whis have left this here? Does he know I’m pregnant? We set up the crib and I set the stuffed cat in the corner.   
Vegeta, of course, spent his time in the gravity chamber preparing for the arrival of the androids. Most nights he came in late, bruised and battered, exhausted. He’d eat and shower before joining me in bed. I’d lay close to him, my head on his chest, his arm around me. He’d kiss the top of my head and tell me a name he’d come up with that day. Even though I was convinced it was a girl, he clearly still had hope for a son, since he’d developed a pattern of alternating girl and boy names.   
Some nights, though, he’d stay out training late. I’d fall asleep alone, and almost always have nightmares. I’d dream about that small, faceless girl with the pale pink hair. She always had her back to me, and was surrounded by seemingly sourceless blood. Every time I’d instinctively try to save her, I felt like I had to...but I didn’t know what from, or where the blood came from, or why she had no face.   
Everytime I’d wake up to Vegeta shaking me, calling for me to wake up. Pulling me from the nightmare. I’d quickly sit up and cling to him, sobbing.  
“Shhh...Newo, it’s alright.” He’d coo, wrapping his arms around me, keeping me safe from the terrifying unknown. 

One night in particular, I’d had an even stranger version of this nightmare. I stood in that bright white, vast emptiness. I spun and eventually found her. Why is it always her?   
“You…” a female voice hissed. It sent shivers down my spine and I spun again, searching for its source. A slim woman that I barely recognized stood in front of me, her shirt and pants soaked in blood. She cocked her head to the side when I made eye contact with her. After a moment of studying her I realized I’d had dreams about her before. I remembered seeing her sitting on a floor, soaked in blood, cradling a child’s pale, lifeless body. She lunged toward me, blood soaked hands reaching for my throat. I screamed and sprang up in the bed, breathless. Vegeta rushed in, a towel around his waist, dripping wet from his shower.   
“Kira, what is it?” He called. I just cried. I couldn’t tell him about the dream, I couldn’t explain what happened. How could I explain what I didn’t understand? He sat on the edge of the bed in front of me and pulled me to him, his hand on the back of my head, holding me against his...soaked chest. I chuckled.   
“You...you’re all wet.” I said, gasping for air as the sobs turned to quiet laughter.   
“I was bathing, Newo.” He said sarcastically. 

After I calmed down Vegeta returned to his shower, and I laid there, wide awake. Every time I closed my eyes I’d see that woman lunging at me. Eventually, he came to bed and I snuggled up close to him, finally getting some restful sleep.   
The next day, Bulma informed me that it was time for a test to check on the baby. She called it an ultrasound and said it would show us if it would be a girl or a boy, as well as make sure it looked like it was healthy so far.   
“I called an obstetrician to come here, I thought you’d be more comfortable instead of going to the hospital to see her.”   
“An obste…” I trailed off. Bulma chuckled as the two of us walked through the halls. Vegeta was training as usual, seemingly uninterested in the details of my pregnancy.   
“An obstetrician.” She repeated. “A specialized doctor for pregnant people.”  
“Oh.” I replied.   
“Do you have a prediction?” She asked. “What do you think it is?”   
“I think it’s a girl.” I replied. “But Vegeta wants a son, I can tell. I’ll be happy either way.” Bulma smiled and opened the door to her lab.   
“Doctor Bideau, thank you for coming. This is my friend, Kira.” Bulma introduced. She put her hand on my stomach. “And this is her little one.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kira.” The older woman said with a strange accent. “Why don’t you have a seat on the exam table here, and we’ll get started?”   
Bulma stayed with me while Dr. Bideau examined me, making a series of invasive queries about my body. After her barrage of questions, I was instructed to lay back and lift my shirt to uncover my stomach. I felt a cold substance on my belly that made me jump, but soon a device was rubbing it around and it warmed up.   
“Everything looks good…” The doctor said, “And it looks like...a girl!” I smiled. I was right! It is a girl.   
“You were right, Kira!” Bulma said excitedly. “A little girl, how exciting!” 

Bulma thanked the Doctor and we both left the lab, heading to the garden to have lunch. My stomach growled, announcing my hunger, but I just couldn’t eat. I’d eat something at dinner time. I sat and spoke with Bulma while she ate, enjoying her company.  
“Do you have any names picked out?” She asked.   
“Eschalot.” I said. “Essie… Vegeta likes that one.” Bulma squealed in delight.   
“That is SO CUTE. Oh my goodness, I’m going to start ordering her girly things! And cute little outfits with her name on them!” She leaned around the table, talking to my stomach in a child-like tone. “Auntie Bulma is going to spoil you! Yes she is!”   
I’m not sure who’s more excited here.

That night, I tried to stay up and wait for my husband to come to bed. He stayed out so late that I couldn’t wait any longer. Eventually I dozed off into another nightmare. 

The same bright white emptiness. I spun and found the small, pale pink haired girl. She stood in a puddle of blood that had an unusual mirror-like effect, showing an upside-down duplicate of the girl beneath her. After a moment I realized we weren’t alone. I looked up and saw the lavender haired young man, staring down at the girl. He didn’t blink, he didn’t move. It didn’t even seem like he was breathing. The girl began to wail and I scooped her up in my arms. The lavender haired man’s gaze was now locked on my eyes, and he looked horrified.   
I inspected the girl, and much to my surprise, she had a face. A face I could recognize. She...looked like me. Without thinking, I spoke to her.  
“E...Essie?” I asked, realizing I was holding some version of my unborn child that my brain had created. She looked up at me for a brief moment before she instantly melted into a pool of blood. It soaked my arms, my torso, my thighs.

I woke up screaming, and alone. My stomach turned, angry about the choice I’d made for dinner earlier in the evening. I climbed out of bed and quietly made my way to the bathroom. Every movement hurt, my stomach and back spasming like an alien was trying to break free of me. I closed the door, flipped on the bathroom light and looked in the mirror. 

My pajama pants were soaked with blood.


	27. Interlude 9: Piccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira turns to Piccolo for help.

I observed as Kira hovered above the river, _attempting_ to meditate. She refuses to admit it, but her mind is far too cluttered to gain control of the power she is truly capable of....In some ways training her reminds me of training young Gohan not too long ago. _The hard-headedness must be a Saiyan trait._  
“Focus your energy on listening to each drop of water moving independently.” I instructed. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to concentrate. After a moment, a fish jumped from the water and startled Kira. She lost her focus and fell into the water. I chuckled. 

“Damnit!” She shouted. I took a step closer and offered her a hand. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. 

“This would be easier if you’d turn off that cloaking device.” I said. “I can’t help you gain control of energy I can’t sense.” Kira shook her head. 

“I just…I don’t want Vegeta to know where to find me, okay?” I tried to hide the surprised expression that had undoubtedly covered my face. She looked at me like she’d expected me to say something.

That’s when I remembered what I’d overheard the day Goku returned. _No wonder she’s not herself._   
  


“I thought Frieza broke that thing, anyway.” I said, turning to walk back toward our camp. I heard Kira’s footsteps following. 

“Bulma repaired it for me.” She replied. 

“You’ve been through alot, more than you let on.” I said. I heard her chuckle quietly. “I can teach you how to control your power but you won’t be able to when you’re so…”  
“Angry?”

“Unstable.” She stopped walking. I looked at her over my shoulder. “Look, I know we’re not exactly  _ close,  _ but if you don’t talk about and deal with whatever it is that happened between you and Vegeta, I don’t think I can help you.” 

I continued to walk back toward our camp when I heard her collapse. I turned around and found her on her hands and knees. After a moment she began to punch the ground, each punch adding more force. In a matter of seconds she’d made an impressive crater. A red glow began to grow around her. I took a step back, and she pushed herself to her feet, panting heavily. She clenched her fists tight and closed her eyes. I watched as the red glow began to fade slowly. Focusing, I could hear her rapid heart rate slowing. 

  
_She’s learning_. 

I observed as she maintained control of her power. She calmed herself down and climbed out of the crater, wiping tears from her face. 

“That was good.” I said. She took a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” She replied quietly, nodding. She started toward camp and I walked next to her. 

“Goku told me...about the pregnancy.” I said. She kept her eyes on the ground.

“Which one?” She asked. 

“I- um…” Her question caught me off guard. “He didn’t... This is  _ Goku _ we’re talking about.” She chuckled. 

“Yeah…” She said. “I lost the baby.” She never once looked up as we walked back to camp. 

The fire had burned itself out, only coals remained underneath the large fish I’d caught before training. I moved the fish, built a new fire, and we sat down to eat as the sun began to set. 

We didn’t speak for a while, we just sat by the fire, relaxing and listening to the sounds of the wildlife. 

“How did you come to be friends with Goku, anyway?” Kira asked, breaking the silence. 

“We started out as enemies, opponents in a tournament. The short version is that he beat me, took mercy on me, and I was determined to get revenge. One day I encountered Gohan lost in the woods and helped him find his way home...against my better judgement we became... _friendly_ after that.” She nodded. “Do I get to ask a question, now?” She chuckled.   
“I suppose so.” She lifted her gaze from the flames to look at me. 

“Before, when we were walking back, you asked which pregnancy I was talking about.” I said. “What happened, Kira?” She looked down again.

“There’s...there’s something wrong with me.” She said quietly. “I’m  _ incompatible. _ ” She cleared her throat. “A few weeks after Vegeta and I got married, I got pregnant. I found out while he was off on a mission, and before he returned from said mission, I’d lost the baby...I never told Vegeta.” She wiped tears from her face and took a deep breath before continuing. “When I got pregnant again after arriving here, I had hoped that things would be different...but they weren’t. So I figured there must be something  _ wrong  _ with me.” 

“Kira…” 

“So Bulma offered to be something called a  _ Surrogate _ .” She continued. “She would be the incubator for  _ our _ baby.” She took another deep breath. “Bulma lost that baby, too. After three months.” 

“What makes you think it's  _ you _ ?” I asked. She took a moment before answering, seemingly collecting herself. I could hear her heart rate increase as she appeared to grow angry. She stared into the fire, I watched as the flames reflected in her eyes that grew wet once again. Her face was expressionless. 

  
“Bulma just gave birth to _their_ son.”


End file.
